The Tournament of Power
by PercyJacksonAlways
Summary: Dumbledore suspects Voldemort will make use of the Triwizard Tournament to get his hands on Harry Potter. So he seeks help from the Big Three demigods to protect Harry. Percy, Thalia, and Nico have to go to Hogwarts to protect Harry, undercover of a fourth participating school. But as suspicions rise, and Voldemort finds out about the demigods, will they get out of this alive?
1. Chapter 1

**My next PJO/HP crossover his here! Yay. But I wont update as frequently as the last time, so sorry, but I have school already :( But at least I can still write every now and then right? I promise I wont abandon this story halfway. This story will be slightly slower than that first one as I got comments that I was rushing on the plot previously. Anyway, without further ado, read on!**

Harry

Harry tossed in his sleep. The dream was terrifying. In his dream, he had seen a vision of Voldemort. Voldemort was still in a weak state, but the conversation Harry had overheard, made his skin prickle and his scar burst with a sharp pain. Voldemort was talking with his servant, Wormtail.

_Voldemort was crouched on the sofa, in front of a kindling fireplace. But the room still felt a certain chill. A coldness that could not be warmed. Wormtail was standing timidly in front of Voldemort._

"_I have a plan, Wormtail. And I want you to follow on with it, and make sure it is carried out." Voldemort had hissed. His voice was barely a whisper._

"_M-master?" Wormtail squeaked nervously._

"_It is a simple plan, within your capabilities, I'm sure." Voldemort continued. "Another better follower of mine will do a harder, trickier part of the plan."_

_Wormtail whimpered._

"_Listen carefully. An event will be held in Hogwarts School this year. But that is not your task. Your task is to prepare to restore my body in the graveyard. My other follower will bring Harry Potter there. All you have to do is to take his blood, a few drops of it, and use it in my rebirth."_

"_Y-y-yes, My Lord. I will follow your orders, my lord." Wormtail said quickly, his hand trembling._

"_Do not fail me, Wormtail. I'm sure you know the consequences if you do. Lord Voldemort does not like to be disappointed." Voldemort added._

"_I will not fail you, My Lord." Wormtail bowed and left the room._

_Voldemort whispered to the empty room. "Harry Potter will no longer hinder me anymore. The boy who lived will come to an end. He will die. He will die soon."_

And Harry's scar burned, jolting him awake from his sleep, pulling him out of his nightmare. His hand knocked over a stack of books, sending them tumbling to the floor. It took him a while to remember where he was. Harry was at the Burrow, Ron's house. He had been sharing a room with his best friend Ron after arriving from the Dursleys the day before. Harry looked at the bunk to his left. Ron was still sleeping, occasionally mumbling things in his sleep.

He decided not to wake Ron up, and carefully navigated his way past stacks of textbooks and parchment which were sprawled all over the floor. He climbed down the staircase all the way to the living room of the Burrow. Mrs Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Hermione were sitting on chairs around the dining table, eating breakfast.

"What surprise? What is happening at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Not saying, dear. Dumbledore will tell you this when you are there." Mrs Weasley said.

"But-" Hermione protested.

"Hermione, you will find out in due course." Lupin sighed.

"Ah! Harry! You're awake, dear. Let me get you some breakfast." Mrs Weasley said, interrupting all conversation.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley."

"Not a problem at all."

Harry sat down beside Lupin, and started shoving food down his mouth. Mrs Weasley's cooking was tasty as usual.

"This year we don't need to make a trip to Diagon Alley. I ordered your books to come by mail. And Bill has volunteered to get some money out of Gringotts. So Arthur and I will just send all of you to Kings Cross Station tomorrow." Mrs Weasley announced.

"Great!" Harry said, his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"Now the two of you better start with the packing. Your new books are over there by the sofa. Pack your trunks by tonight. I don't want any rushing or last minute stuff tomorrow morning."

* * *

Harry had a game of Quiddich in the afternoon, with Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, and Hermione. Then in the evening, he decided to get started with the packing. The dumped his new books in his trunk, and threw in his robes, including another dress robe, which Mrs Weasley had insisted to bring, though she wouldn't tell him the reason. He checked again that all his items were there, including his dad's invisibility cloak. Then he slammed his trunk shut, and tugged it down the stairs to the door.

On the way back up, he met Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione, what were you saying to Mrs Weasley in the morning?" Harry asked.

"I was asking her what sort of surprise we were getting. I overheard Lupin and her talking." Hermione replied.

"And what was she talking about?" Harry asked, surprised.

"That's the point. She wouldn't tell me anything." Hermione said.

"I wonder what surprise it is." Ron grumbled. "Mom's keeping stuff from us lately."

"I suppose we'll find out in school then." Harry said.

He wondered if this surprise had anything to do with that event mentioned in his dream. It felt like there was a connection, but Voldemort could not harm him as long as he was in school with Dumbledore watching. Then why did he feel so insecure? But Harry didn't feel the need to worry his friends or the headmaster about his dream.

Harry spent the whole night thinking about this nightmare, that he only fell asleep after midnight. On top of that, he was also excited to go back to Hogwarts School. It was only true home. That was his last thought before sleep took over him.

"Harry! We have to leave now or we'll be late for the train!" Mrs Weasley yelled above the din in the house. Harry jumped out of bed and dashed down the staircase, nearly bumping into Fred as he blundered downstairs.

"Mom! Did you see my socks?" George yelled from the top.

"No, dear. I thought I told you to pack everything yesterday?" Mrs Weasley fussed.

"Crookshanks! Where did she go?" Hermione asked. "She was in the basket a minute ago!"

"Hermione, I saw it walking around upstairs!" Percy Weasley said. "Please watch your cat. I don't want it messing around while I got this big project."

So there were people shouting up and down the house. Basically, the morning was chaotic, much to Mrs Weasley's annoyance. In the end, they left the Burrow fifteen minutes later than the scheduled time.

The ride to Kings Cross Station was comfortable as Mr Weasley had cast an undetectable expansion charm to a ministry car. Upon arrival, they unloaded their trunks and owl cages onto a trolley. Harry wheeled his trolley into the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ and found himself facing they scarlet Hogwarts Express. Steam was pouring out, and the train was going to leave in about five minutes. Quickly, Harry lugged his trunk onto the train. Ron and Hermione did the same after him.

Most of the students had already boarded the train. Harry saw a few familiar faces in some compartments. All of the compartments were already full. Then, at the back of the train, Harry spotted Luna in a compartment by herself. He knocked lightly on the compartment door.

"May we share this compartment with you?" Harry asked politely.

Luna looked up from her Quibbler magazine, her dreamy, big eyes looked at him.

"Sure." She said, nodding at the empty seats around her.

"Thanks" said Harry.

Harry, Ron and Hermione shuffled into the compartment and placed their luggage on the overhead rack.

"So how was your holiday?" Hermione asked.

"Great. Dad says that Hogwarts is going to hold something big this year." Luna said, not taking her eyes off her magazine.

"What is happening this year?" Ron asked.

But before Luna could reply, the compartment door slid open again. Malfoy stood at the door, with Crabbe and Goyle flanked on either side of him like bodyguards.

"You don't know? Your daddy works at the ministry and he didn't tell you?" Malfoy sneered.

"So what if I don't? You don't know what is happening in school this year too." Ron snarled.

"Maybe your dad doesn't know about the event because his job is too low down." Malfoy smirked. "Unlike my dad, of course."

Ron shot to his feet, his face as red as a tomato.

"Say that again, Malfoy."

"I said-" Malfoy started.

Harry and Hermione had to hold Ron back before he was on top of Malfoy. Ron struggled to free himself, yelling fowl words at Malfoy, who just backed away and left the compartment.

Harry slammed the door shut and sat back down.

"I'm not going to take any rubbish from Malfoy this year." Ron said angrily.

"Wonder what's happening at Hogwarts." Hermione said, trying to diffuse the tension.

**Thats all for this chapter, folks. BTW, theres a poll still ongoing on my profile if you wanna check it out :) Please review this chapter so I know how you find it. Thank you very much :) Flames are fine as long as you tell me how to improve. Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. First things first. I really want to thank you guys for fav and follow and reviewing. They really make me want to write more, seriously. Thank you so much, now I know that you guys bother to read my story. So here's the second chapter! Please enjoy :)**

Percy

The Giant war was over, and Camp Half-Blood was slowly returning back to normal. For two weeks, the campers had been busy rebuilding the broken parts around the camp. And Percy had gone back to dating Annabeth.

"You sure you can cope without me around, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth teased.

Annabeth was going back to Mount Olympus to take measurements for her designing. Every pillar and wall had to be carefully planned. And it was her job to see to it as she was the Official Architect of Olympus.

"I might just screw things up." Percy said, wrapping his arms around her. They were at the beach, Percy's favourite place at Camp Half-Blood.

"I know you will." Annabeth smiled, pulling him in for a hug.

"Percy! Chiron wants you in the dining pavilion!" Nico called. The son of Hades ran towards them.

"What does he want again?" Percy groaned, lying flat on the sand, his arms spread out on either side of him.

"He said it's some sort of quest! Thalia and I are going too." Nico said, stopping right beside him.

"Quest?" Annabeth said, her eyebrows raised. "The Great Prophecy is over!"

"Yeah, but he still asked me to get Percy." Nico replied, prodding Percy with the tip of his shoe. "C'mon dude."

Percy grumbled and got up. Annabeth followed suit.

"Well, see you soon, Wise Girl." Percy said.

"You too, Percy." And she pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Let's go then." Percy said, dusting off the sand.

Nico led the way to the dining pavilion. Percy followed him a few steps behind. Just what did Chiron want this time?

Chiron, the white stallion, was pacing around, waiting for them. Thalia was sitting on one of the benches.

"Ahh, Percy and Nico, finally!" Chiron said, clapping his hands together.

"So what kind of quest is that?" Percy asked.

"Let me explain. This will take some time. Just try to listen." Chiron sighed. "My friend Albus Dumbledore, a descendant of Hecate, has asked for my help. Dumbledore runs a magic school for students who are blessed by Hecate herself, but are not her children. He told me an evil wizard, known as Lord Voldemort, is attempting to rise again. This would cause mass destruction and chaos in the magical world. Voldemort wants to kill a teen, by the name of Harry Potter. Your job is to protect Harry. Harry is the only one who can end this and defeat Voldemort. But right now, it is not the time." Chiron paused, letting the information sink in.

"Okay, but why is it so sudden?" Percy asked.

"I'm not finished. This year, the magical school is hosting an event known as the Triwizard Tournament, where witches and wizards from three schools compete to win. Dumbledore expects Voldemort to make use of this event to do something terrible. So he asked for help from me, to get a few demigods to pose as students from another school to participate, at the same time protect Harry Potter. That way, Voldemort would not expect Harry to be guarded at all times."

Right. That's all?" Thalia asked.

"Nope. You cannot tell anyone except the headmaster, that you are demigods. If word spreads, the ministry of magic will question you and there is no telling what they would do. Even telling Harry is too risky. Understand?" Chiron said sternly.

"Mm-hmm." Nico nodded. "Why only the three of us?"

"You are the children of the most powerful gods. You are therefore the most suitable for this job. Also, I don't think it is a good idea to bring so many demigods to that school. The scent of your blood combined is already enough to lure monsters to the school. Imagine the whole camp going off there; it would only cause more danger to the school."

"So what's the name of that school?" Nico asked.

"Hogwarts." Chiron sighed.

Chiron must have known what was going to happen since he kept that piece of information for last, knowing that they would not be able to concentrate after that. The three of them laughed their heads off. Even for the hunter of Artemis, who usually showed some restraint, couldn't hold back her laughter. Percy doubled over, clutching his stomach, while Nico tumbled onto the floor.

The sound of laughter was infectious, and even Chiron couldn't hold back a smile.

"Done?" He asked innocently.

Thalia took a deep breath and stifled her giggles.

"Done." She said.

"Good. Now pack your bags, and Nico can shadowtravel you there." Chiron said.

"But I don't even know where that school is." Nico protested. "We might end up in China if I'm not sure of the destination."

"Here." Chiron said, handing him a picture of a castle. "Just imagine this place, and go."

Nico looked at the picture. It looked huge, a big green lawn with three hoops at each end, with many tall towers going on and on as far as the eye can see. In short, it was something Annabeth would be interested in seeing. The architecture, the structure of the castle was magnificent.

"One more thing." Chiron said, taking out three wooden sticks. "These are your wands. Lady Hecate created them herself. They can do magic. Just think of what you want to cast and wave your wand."

He handed a black stick to Nico, a dark brownish stick with little patterns of waves to Percy, and a dark blue wand to Thalia.

"Meet you all here in ten minutes then." Nico said.

Percy and Thalia ran back to their respective cabins to do a quick pack. Percy grabbed a small bag and stuffed in a few orange camp T-shirts. He even tossed in a purple Camp Jupiter T-shirt. He chucked some jeans into the bag, checked that Riptide was securely in his pocket, and dashed back to the pavilion. Thalia was there already. She had a small silver backpack slung over her shoulders. Nico was dressed fully in black as always, with a black aviator jacket.

"Ready?" Nico asked.

Percy and Thalia nodded. Nico held out a hand to each of them, and they disappeared into compressing darkness, speeding so fast Percy could feel his face peeling off.

And then, the next second, Percy heard a shout from Nico, and all three of them plunged into icy cold water. Being the son of Poseidon, Percy remained dry even though he was in the water. The water was black, but Percy could make out Thalia and Nico somewhere below the surface struggling to push themselves up.

Percy dove deeper into the water, and managed to grab Thalia's arm. He gripped Nico's shirt with the other hand, and willed the water to push them upwards.

Their heads broke the surface of the water, and they stopped thrashing around. Instead, they gripped Percy like he was a rock, trying to use him to pull themselves up. But Percy had no trouble keeping them from drowning.

"Nico! What was that for?" Thalia shrieked.

"I didn't expect there to be a lake. It was an accident!" Nico panted.

Percy willed the water to push them all the way to the castle, which was ahead of them. Thalia and Nico sprawled onto the ground, dripping wet and coughing up water. Percy, however, walked out calmly and perfectly dry.

"Need a hand?" Percy grinned, extending an arm.

"No thanks, Kelp Head." Thalia said, pushing herself up on her feet. "Care to dry us instead?"

"Sure, Pinecone Face." Percy smiled mischievously, and summoned a ball of water and letting it drop above Thalia's head.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled. A thin streak of lightning zapped Percy on the back, giving him a mild electrocution.

"Fine." Percy sighed. He touched Thalia gently on the shoulder, and she was dry instantly.

"That's better." Thalia smiled.

Percy dried off Nico too, and looked around. They were in some sort of underground boat dock. A staircase led upwards into the castle.

"Guess we try that stairs." Percy said to no one in particular.

The three demigods clambered up the dark staircase, finally reaching a short stretch of corridor which eventually led to an entrance hall. Beyond the doors, was a much larger, more welcoming hall. In that hall, there were floating candles giving off a warm light. Students clad in black robes were sitting at four long tables. All of them were intent at what an old man was saying. Percy was so absorbed at looking into the hall that he didn't notice someone coming from behind, until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Percy jumped in surprise, his hand immediately going to his pocket.

But it was just one of the teachers of the school. She was clad in emerald green robes, with a pointy green hat.

"Hello, I am Minerva McGonagall, the headmaster Professor Dumbledore has told me about your arrival and the reason you are here. You may address me as Professor McGonagall." She introduced.

"Uh, Professor. What do we do now?" Percy asked.

"You will enter the Great Hall in about a minute. You might want to prepare yourselves." McGonagall said.

**Oooh! So the wizards finally meet the demigods! Please just leave a little review. I'm still relatively new at writing, and I'll need some feedback. Any type of comment is fine by me, just type it down there at the box. Thank you again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! Thats a whole lot of reviews and compliments I got from you guys. Its the most I ever got in a chapter out of all three of my you so much. Ok, I'm gonna reply to the questions you asked.**

**To windy day1117: Percy is seventeen as it is just after the Giant Wars, Hecate did not change their ages. As for what house they will be in, i dont need to tell you, its in this chapter so I dont want to spoil it for you. And of course one of the three will participate in the tournament, under a fourt school, as shown in the summary. Some of them may be there when Voldy is reborned, cant spoil that for you, but it'll be somewhere near the ending of the story. Harry and his friends will get suspicious, as I mentioned that in the summary too. And nope, its not too many questions. But if you really want me to answer all your questions, inclucing the spoilers, maybe you can tell me and I'll PM you the answers so that I wont spoil the story for the other readers :)**

**To Danii29: Hey! Long reviews are great! I love it. Yeah, I not good at writing percabeth that well, although I totally ship them :) Thats why I didnt include Annabeth in this quest. Also I feel that if too many demigods go to Hogwarts, I cant have the attention on Percy, which is what I want. And Im really sorry but I wont make Percy fall for Hermione. I have many reasons for this choice. Firstly, Percy did everything for Annabeth, he fell into Tartarus for her and everything, nothing can show greater love for Annabeth. Secondly, In my opinion, to make Percy love Hermione, it would change Percy's character a lot. I mean, its so unlike him to dump Annabeth and go for a girl he'd seen in another school when Annabeth is not there. So... im really sorry but I cant go with your idea, although I have planned to make Hermione kind of like Percy (since his all good looking ;) and... you get what I mean), but Percy would have to reject her like how he did to Reyna.**

Harry

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat right in front of the Hall at the Gryffindor table. Once all the students had settled down, Professor Dumbledore stood up and a hush fell over the hall. The silence was then replaced by an excited chatter before it was extinguished again.

The headmaster waited for absolute silence before making his speech. "A very warm welcome to all of you as we start another school year filled with magic. I hope all of you have had a well-rested holiday. Please listen carefully to what I am going to say next. I will need your fullest attention." Dumbledore's eyes swept over everyone in the Great Hall.

"This year, I am proud to announce that Hogwarts School will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament! The Triwizard Tournament-" Dumbledore was forced to stop, as a everyone started talking at once. The noise in the hall rose to a tumult.

"Of course! That's what Mom was hiding from us!" Ron yelled.

But Harry, who never had much connection with the wizarding world since he was brought up by muggles, had no idea what a Triwizard Tournament was.

"Ron, what's-?" Harry tried to say. But his voice was unheard over the uproar in the hall.

"Silence, please!" Dumbledore shouted, raising his voice. Everyone quietened down.

Professor Dumbledore continued, "Now, please hear what I am going to say. The Triwizard Tournament is a big event whereby three wizarding schools compete with each other in a friendly environment. The goblet of fire, an impartial judge, will choose a student from each school. This student will represent that school in the competition. The winner would bring the school glory with the Triwizard Cup and a hundred thousand galleons as personal prize money." Dumbledore paused for a moment.

No one in the Hall spoke. They were hanging on to every word.

"But this year, there will be a slight change. This year, instead of three schools competing, there will be _four_. Before I explain further, let us invite the students from the participating schools to Hogwarts!"

"_Four_?" Some students whispered.

"There were supposed to be three only." Another said.

"Please put your hands together for the students of Beauxbatons Academy!" Dumbledore said.

Applause erupted from every corner of the Great Hall. The doors to the Entrance Hall swung forward. Everyone swivelled around in their seats, craning their necks to look.

An extremely tall woman walked in. She was cloaked in velvet, with shiny opals on it. A group of students in their late teens swarmed into the Great Hall after her. They were clad in uniform made of fine silk. Most of the girls clutched shawls and sweaters. They didn't look extremely happy to be in the castle.

"It's not that cold." Hermione hissed.

Dumbledore led the headmistress to a chair on the stage. The students were left to find seats themselves. All of them sat at the Ravenclaw table, casting dark looks around the castle.

"Next, please welcome the students of Durmstrung Institute!" Dumbledore shouted.

The door opened again and this time, a thickset man walked through. A fur coat was draped over his shoulders. A bunch of late teens followed him, marching through the Hall. All of them were muscular looking.

"There! That's Victor Krum!" Ron said excitedly. "I had no idea he was still in school!"

Ron pointed at a well-built teen with bushy eyebrows, which made his eyes look deep. Krum just hunched his shoulders and followed the other students.

Dumbledore bowed at the leader, Karkaroff, and showed him to another seat on the teacher's table.

The students sat at the Slytherin table, looking around interestedly at the plates and goblets.

Dumbledore stood up again. "Finally, we have the students of Chiron's Elite School, the fourth school to participate. The headmaster of this school is not here as he has business to attend to. This is the first time they are participating in this tournament. A round of applause for Chiron's Elite School!"

Harry turned to look at the door, expecting to see another bunch of students. But he was surprised as only three teens walked in. One of the two boys could not be older than fifteen. He was dressed entirely in black, which emphasised his pale skin. The other older guy was about seventeen. He was wearing jeans and an orange T-shirt with words that Harry couldn't read. He was tall and well built, with tanned skin. His eyes were a startling sea green. One of the students was a girl with choppy black hair and electric blue eyes. She was wearing a silver circlet on her head, and a silver T-shirt with a black leather jacket.

"They look younger than the students from the other schools." Hermione noted.

"Yeah. And why are there only three students?" Ron asked, not taking his eyes off them.

"Maybe their school is really small or something." Harry said.

"Guys, I've never heard of a school called 'Chiron's Elite School'." Hermione whispered suspiciously.

"It could be a new school. That would explain why there are so few students." Harry reasoned.

"Or maybe they might be Death Eaters." Ron whispered. "That boy in black looks like a Death Eater, wearing totally black."

"That is a possibility. But I doubt You-Know-Who would recruit such a young follower." Hermione said.

"But Dumbledore would have checked them before letting them into the castle." Harry argued.

"Well, Dumbledore tends to trust people too much. He even let Snape teach!" Ron fired back.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right. We should keep a close eye on them." Harry finally agreed.

The three students had reached the front of the Great Hall. Dumbledore greeted them and motioned them to sit at the Gryffindor table. They conveniently sat right at the front of the table directly opposite them.

"Right now, I will let all of you catch up with each other and have some dinner before I explain more on the tournament." Dumbledore said.

Immediately, piles of different types of food appeared in front of them and everyone started eating.

"Finally. I was about to die of starvation." Ron said hungrily, piling his plate with every type of food.

Harry scooped some baked potatoes and a hot dog. He glanced to see what the new students at their table were doing.

All three students weren't eating. They looked at the food, then at each other.

"Um, anything wrong with the food?" Harry asked.

"Nah, it looks good." The guy with the sea green eyes said. "But…"

They looked at the teacher's table like they were going to request for something. Dumbledore seemed to realise this, and took his wand out, waving it at their table. Harry watched in horror as the table split open and fire cracked from the crevice. The oldest boy quickly took his plate and shoved half his food into the fire with a word 'dad'. The other two followed.

The Gryffindors nearby who had witnessed this strange food burning gave them odd looks. Ron, of course, missed the whole thing as he was too engrossed in his food. Hermione just stared it surprise.

Harry decided to start a conversation.

"Uh, hi." Harry said.

The three students looked up. The green eyed teen greeted him back.

"Hello. I'm Percy. This is Thalia," He pointed to the girl with the silver circlet on her head, "and this is Nico." He said, pointing to the boy in black.

Harry nodded and introduced himself. "I'm Harry, that's Ron and Hermione." He pointed to his friends respectively.

"Hi." Hermione waved.

Percy returned her a smile and looked back at his food.

"So where is your school?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's in America. Chiron' Elite School like what your headmaster said." Thalia replied simply.

"America, then. I don't remember such a school exists. Which part of America exactly?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

Harry watched as Thalia and Nico shoot a glance at Percy.

But Percy just said coolly, "Sorry, we are not supposed to give away the location of our school. The closest we can tell you is that it's in America. You probably never heard of it as there is a magical barrier around our school, which prevents outsiders from seeing it."

Nico nodded. "Yep. And we would appreciate it if you stopped asking so many questions about our school."

"But-" Hermione protested. Harry knew she couldn't stand not knowing something about the school.

Ron beat him to it, "Hermione, drop it. They just arrived. You are going to scare them."

Even as Ron said that, Harry could tell he was still highly suspicious of them. Harry, too, was starting to wonder if all these were a coincidence. First, the dream about Voldemort planning something about this Triwizard event. Secondly, the tweak in the number of schools competing. Maybe this fourth school- Chiron's Elite School- was part of Voldemort's plan.

**Dun Dun Dun... Hahaha. Okay, thats all for now. Any questions just put it in the review box or PM me if you want. Pls review this chapter! Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I guess I'll start with saying a big thank you to all those who reviewed and faved and followed my story. It makes me want to write more because I know you are reading it :) And since one of you asked if I can make a small part on Hermione's PoV to show her feelings towards Percy, I'll try to do that in the later chapters (not so soon) because now the wizards are still suspicious of the demigods. **

**I've been forgetting to add on a disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP. They are by rick riordan and J.K Rowling.**

**Okay! Enjoy this chapter :)**

Percy

Percy had been afraid of the students questioning them about everything. He had to make sure that they did not give away anything that would arouse suspicion. But he realised that things were going to be much worse than he'd expected. Hermione especially, just wanted to know everything about them. He'd managed to stem her flow of questions, but he knew it wouldn't hold for long. In time to come, she would keep pestering him for answers. The moment Percy had started to talk to her, he thought she was somewhat similar to Annabeth. The thirst for knowledge was so much like his girlfriend. Except that Annabeth was a lot prettier and probably smarter than her, no competition.

"So how are the lessons taught back in your school?" Hermione asked.

"Most of the stuff is done 'hands-on' rather than classroom based studying." Thalia answered.

"Yeah, we'll have died if we were stuck with textbooks in a dull classroom." Nico added.

"But what about the theory part of learning? You can't just do the practical work." Hermione protested.

"Nah. We are better at learning our way." Percy said, shoving a pizza into his mouth.

"They don't have blue food here." He added with a frown.

"_Blue_ food?" Ron said in surprise. "How does that even look appetizing?"

"Well, it does to me." Percy said.

"But why blue?" Ron asked.

"Uh, long story. Nevermind." Percy said. He didn't feel like going into a long explanation about Smelly Gabe, his first step dad.

But Ron wouldn't take that as an answer. He was just about to make another comment, but Dumbledore saved Percy from answering.

The headmaster stood up, and all the desert on the table vanished. The chatter in the hall extinguished too, replace by excitement.

"The Triwizard Tournament is extremely dangerous and challenging. As such, there will be an additional rule for participants. This is a new requirement by the organiser to ensure the safety of the competitors. Only students of age, that is, seventeen years and older, may qualify to enter their names in the Goblet of Fire."

There was a roar of frustration and anger around the Great Hall. Those that were younger than seventeen started yelling and protesting against the new rule. Two identical, red headed twins started calling Dumbledore names.

But the headmaster just waited for the noise to subside before continuing, "There will be no changes to this rule and it is already enforced. However, we judges have agreed to make one exception. This age requirement does not hold for the students of Chiron's Elite School."

Again, Dumbledore was forced to stop as his voice could not be heard over the sudden rise in volume. The students again protested against the discrepancy, saying things like 'unfair' and 'prejudiced'.

But Dumbledore remained calm and waited again.

"Allow me to explain on this matter." He said. "These students have much more practise and training to cope with the intense tournament environment. They are elitist and have been trained at a very young age. The headmaster and headmistress of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have already accepted this. I am sure the students of Hogwarts will do your best to understand this. To prevent any underage student to enter, I will draw an age line around the goblet to see to this matter. Those who want to enter yourselves for the tournament, you have twenty four hours starting from now. With that, you may file back to your dometries."

The sound of benches scraping filled the hall as all the students stood up as one, pushing and shuffling out of the Hall. Percy looked at Dumbledore, and saw him signalling to them, telling them to meet him.

Percy tapped Nico and Thalia. "Guys, I think Dumbledore wants to see us." He said.

They stopped and turned.

"Right. I guess we have to see what he wants." Thalia said.

They made their way towards Dumbledore who was waiting for them by the stage. The crowd of students had thinned. Most of them had already left the hall. Only a few teachers were left.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore greeted. "So I take it that you three were chosen by my friend Chiron to help protect Harry Potter?"

"Yep." Thalia confirmed.

"Then please accept my sincere thanks on offering your help. You three are the best people I could think of to aid me. But let me cut to the point. I am guessing Voldemort would try to make use of this Tournament to get to Harry Potter. In what manner, I do not yet know. Therefore, I need you three to keep an eye on him. May I know your names?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Percy led the introduction.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus." Thalia continued.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Nico finished.

"Ah. So Chiron sent each of the Big Three demigods then. With your help together, I feel secure leaving Harry to your protection. I myself am a descendant of Hecate. Not her direct child, but somewhere down the line. Anyway, I want to congratulate all of you for winning both the Titan War as well as the recent Giant war.

Percy blushed. "Well, we had help from other demigods too."

"You don't have to be so modest." Dumbledore chuckled. "But back to the point, nobody else apart from me and some other teachers know about your real background, although I managed to convince the headmaster and headmistress of the other schools to let a fourth school compete. I told them you were special wizard and witches so they would allow young competitors from your school."

"Young? I am eighty plus years old, for goodness sake." Nico said.

"But physically, you look like fifteen." Dumbledore smiled.

Nico rolled his eyes. "So what do we do now?"

"Now, you three enter your names in the goblet. You will all sleep in the Gryffindor common room, so that you can keep an eye on Harry for me." Dumbledore explained. "You will attend lessons with Harry too. I hope you have brought wands for your cover?"

"Yes. But we don't have any idea how to use it properly." Percy said, remembering that he had chucked his wand somewhere in the backpack.

"I guess you'll figure that out pretty fast. During the Tournament, I have made changes to what can be brought for the tasks. You will get to choose between bringing a wand, or any one weapon of your choice. I'm sure you will feel more comfortable with your own weapon instead of a stick." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

They nodded in gratitude. Percy definitely didn't feel very secure battling anything with a thin piece of wood. What if he was fighting something and his stick caught fire? That would be a real joke.

"So how do we submit our names into the Goblet of fire?" Percy asked.

"Oh, just take a piece of paper, write your name and school on the parchment, and drop it into the goblet." Dumbledore said.

"Right." Thalia said, walking off towards the Goblet of Fire at the corner of the hall.

"Goodnight, then. And good luck." Dumbledore waved.

"Goodnight, sir." Percy returned, and started to follow Thalia.

"Wow Percy. When did you become such a gentleman?" Nico teased.

"Hey!" Percy said, smacking Nico on the shoulder.

Thalia fished out some paper from the pocket of her long pants. She tore it into three small pieces and handed it over to Nico and Percy.

"Um, I don't have a pen." Thalia said. "Percy? Does Riptide have ink?"

"Yeah. I tried that once in… nevermind." Percy said, recalling that time in Tartarus. "But yes, it's a pen too."

Percy took out Riptide. He glanced around the hall to make sure that they were the only ones there. Then, he uncapped it. Riptide sprung into a celestial bronze sword. Percy quickly tapped the butt of his sword with the pen cap and it shrunk back into a pen, ready to write.

Percy scrawled his name onto the spare bit of paper and handed his pen to Thalia and Nico. Then, he dropped it into the fire, and it vanished. His friends followed suit, and returned Riptide back to him. Percy recapped it and slipped it back into his pocket.

They left the Great Hall trying to find their way to the Gryffindor common room. But they needn't have worried. After walking the length of the corridor, he spotted a Hogwarts student, who gave them directions to the common room. After walking up flights of steps and passing many classrooms, he finally reached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password?" she asked.

"Uh, we don't have a password. We're students from Chiron's Elite School. Professor Dumbledore told us to stay here." Percy said.

"Ah. Yes. The headmaster spoke to me about this earlier. Very well then. You may enter." She smiled sweetly, before the portrait swung open on the hinges, revealing a hole to the Gryffindor common room.

**Right, thats it for this chapter. Please leave me a review. Long or short, I still appreciate it a lot. Thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaaaand heres the next chapter. All ready for it? Thank you for reading this story. For those who went and did the poll on my profile, thanks for your time. Here's the result:**

**Percy: 15**

**Leo: 10**

**Annabeth: 3**

**Piper: 2**

**Jason: 1**

**Hazel: 1**

**Frank: 1**

**The vote is still on! Just check it out on my profile :)**

**And for those who asked questions in the reviews.**

**To combatbootchic12: I really cant make my chapters longer, I'm sorry. Becuase I've got school work pilling up while I type. Theres really no time. I try to end chapters at a logical stop, or maybe a cliffy every now and then (muahahahha). **

**To: Cursesgoddessgirl143: I dont plan for Annabeth to be the main charater here. Because if shes here, it'll be hard for me to write the romance parts with Percy, because I just cant write romance. Plus there'll be too many characters to focus on the plot. But maybe I'll put her in for a small scene at the Third task when the relatives of the champions get to watch the task. Otherwise, no, this story does not have much Annabeth in it. Dont get me wrong, I ship Percabeth (the sweetest couple) but I just can manage to write it. As for whether Cedric and Harry will be hogwarts champion... SPOILER ALERT if you really wanna know, then no, there will only be Harry. And for the water mermaid thing...hmm, I'll see.**

**Right, back to the story...**

Harry

The three students from Chiron's Elite School suddenly disappeared. The last time Harry had seen them, they were following him out of the Great Hall. He scanned the crowd of students, but he still couldn't spot them anywhere. The Beauxbatons students had left the hall to go to their carriage. The Durmstang students were hurrying back to their ship in the grounds. Maybe Percy and his friends had their own rooms too.

Harry didn't know what to make of those foreign students. As those students sat down opposite him at the Gryffindor table, Harry thought he could feel some kind of power radiating from them. He had never felt this before. It was an unusual kind of aura. Harry was particularly aware that Nico gave him an impression of death and dead people.

Also, Harry added one more item to his list of coincidences. Dumbledore had made a rule change to the age of participation for those in Chiron's Elite School. Was this just so that Nico could have a chance at competing? He made a mental note to ask Hermione for her opinion.

The three of them walked back to the common room.

"Wonder what made Dumbledore allow those students in Chiron's Elite School to participate at only fifteen." Ron commented grouchily. "Wish he allowed us to compete too."

"Dumbledore must have his own reasons. They must be really powerful." Hermione replied.

"But they seem suspicious too, always trying to avoid our questions, especially Percy." Harry added.

"I agree, Harry. What if Percy is the main mastermind of all of this? Didn't you see how Thalia and Nico looked towards Percy like they were expecting him to say something? I say something is fishy about them." Ron said.

They reached the portrait of the fat lady. Harry said the password 'Fanged Frisbee', and it swung forwards, admitting them to the common room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to sit by the squashy armchairs by the fireplace. Harry decided to tell Ron and Hermione about the dream of Voldemort that had been bugging him ever since Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournament. He told them about Voldemort trying to rise again with a new body. He told them about Wormtail who had agreed to carry out his master's plans. He even told them all about the coincidences between the dream, the Tournament, and the fourth school that was competing.

"Well, that settles it then. We can rightly say that the whole bullshit of Chiron's Elite School is part of You-Know-Who's plan. This confirms that Percy, Thalia, and Nico are Death Eaters." Ron said triumphantly.

"Ron might be right, Harry. There could be something behind all this. Besides, I have never heard of a wizarding school called Chiron's Elite School." Hermione nodded. "I think you should tell this all to Dumbledore."

"No." Harry said quickly. "I'm not telling this to Dumbledore. He'll go out of his mind with worry."

Just then, the portrait hole opened again and Percy, Thalia and Nico climbed through.

"Hey." Percy waved when he saw them by the fireplace.

"Why are you here? How did you all get in?" Ron shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Your headmaster gave us instructions to stay here during our visit." Percy said calmly, looking around the common room.

"Oh." Ron said, dumbfounded.

"Right. Could you show us where to sleep? I could just knock out now after the trip here." Nico said.

"Alright. I'll show Thalia to the girls' dormitories. Harry and Ron will lead you to the boys' dormitories." Hermione said, glancing pointedly and Harry.

"This way to the boys' dormitories." Harry motioned to the staircase on the left.

Percy and Nico followed, with Ron trailing behind them. They climbed up some spiral staircase in one of the towers, and reached a door. Harry turned the knob and pushed it open, revealing a large room with many four poster beds.

"Percy, you can have this bed here, beside mine." Harry said, pointing to an empty bed. "And Nico can have the spare bed over there."

Percy nodded and went over to the bed. He dumped his backpack onto the floor beside the bed, and dived headfirst for the mattress.

"Is that all the stuff you brought here?" Harry asked curiously. "That's it?"

"Yep. I prefer carrying light. Makes things much easier." Percy said, rolling onto his back.

"What are you guys going to do tomorrow?" Harry asked, still staring at Percy's backpack.

"Dunno. Dumbledore told us to follow you all and see how lessons are taught here." Percy said.

Immediately, warning bells went off in Harrys head. They were going to follow him. That was exactly the type of things Death Eaters would say. Pretend to get close to you, and then catch you by unawares and dive in for the kill.

Harry consulted his new timetable. "Well, we have Divination first thing in the morning."

Percy looked confused. "What's that?" he asked.

"Wait, you never heard of it before? You didn't have this back at your school?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Nope. We only do combat type of magic. So what's Divination?" Percy pestered.

"It's kind of like telling the future and predicting stuff. I'm never good at it." Harry explained.

"Oh, like an Oracle, you mean?" Percy asked.

"Oracle?" Harry repeated.

"Yep. That's what they call people who can predict the future." Percy yawned.

"Oh-kay." Harry said slowly. "I'm going back down to the common room."

Percy didn't reply, he had fallen asleep, fully clothed, on the bed. Harry looked at Nico who was also on another bed. Nico was half covered by the shadow of the curtain, deep in thought. So Harry and Ron left them up there and went down to see if Hermione was there.

Hermione was also on the way down from the girl's dormitories.

"So did you find anything strange about them?" Hermione asked the moment they came down.

"Not much, except that they are going to follow us for lessons, and that Percy has never heard of Divination." Harry said, telling Hermione all about his conversation with Percy.

"They only do combat magic in their school? That is a very unbalanced education." Hermione said, outraged. "But we'll get to know the better if they're following us for lessons."

"I know. We must look out for them." Harry agreed.

"So where's Percy now?" Hermione asked.

"He slept almost immediately." Harry said.

"We better go and have some rest too. Don't want to be late for lessons tomorrow." Hermione suggested.

"Who cares? It's just Trelawney's lessons." Ron grumbled.

-Line Break-

Harry awoke early in the morning. He had the same nightmare again, about Voldemort and Wormtail making plans. Once he got up, Harry didn't feel like he could go back to sleep again. So he got changed and took out the marauder's map.

Harry glanced around the room to see that everyone was still asleep before tapping his wand on the parchment and muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map of Hogwarts appeared slowly on the parchment, showing the different classrooms and corridors. It showed where everyone was in the castle. Harry could see himself in the Gryffindor common room, with a label 'Harry Potter'.

Harry spotted a label 'Nico di Angelo' and 'Perseus Jackson'. So he supposed these foreign students were not Death Eaters disguising as students with Polyjuice Potion. He guessed Percy is the short form for Perseus, probably Percy preferred being called that way. In the girl's dormitories, there was a label 'Thalia Grace'. So these students could have been recruited by Voldemort, just to carry out his plan.

It was about half an hour to eight, and some students had left the dormitory. Harry decided to wake Ron up and go for breakfast. He wiped the map blank, saying 'mischief managed' and climbed over to Ron's bed.

"Ron! Wake up! Let's go down and have some breakfast." Harry shook Ron awake.

"Mmph." Ron muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Wake up. You don't want to have to go for Divination with an empty stomach, right?" Harry persuaded.

"Coming. Let me change." Ron said, pulling the curtain around his bed.

Harry looked at the sleeping form of Percy and Nico. If they didn't wake up now, they'd be late.

He went over to Nico first, who was nearer. "Nico, wake up." He said, tapping Nico on the shoulder.

Nico's eyes snapped open. "Right. Have you called Percy?" he asked.

"I was about to call him up." Harry said, striding over to Percy's bed. Percy was sprawled over the sheets, the same position he was when he fell asleep last night.

Harry tapped Percy on the shoulder. "Hey, wake up."

Percy didn't even move. He just lay there like a dead body.

"Wake up." Harry tried again. But his second attempt was fruitless like the first.

Harry turned to Nico. "How do you…?"

"He's a heavy sleeper. He doesn't wake up easily." Nico laughed.

"Does splashing water on him work?" Harry said mischievously. He whipped out his wand and muttered '_Aguamenti!_', collecting the water in a plastic cup by his bed.

Nico's eyes widened. "No, I don't think you should-"

But it was too late. Harry had emptied the contents on Percy's face.

**Whoops. What is gonna happen? Catch it on the next chapter! Dont for get to leave a review pls. I really appreciate any kind of comments. Thank you in advance :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews :) I can tell you guys are really eager for this chapter. And also, thank you all who voted. Percy is leading the vote! If I could vote too, I would have picked Percy. I mean, what's not to like about him. If you see the stories I write, you can tell he is my fav character :)**

**To jodyowl11: I really sorry, I dont plan for Annabeth to be here much, although I ship Percabeth so hard, and I like the pair of them together. The only time she probably will be here is the part before the Third task where the relatives of the champions get to visit. So... other than that, she wont be here. And thanks for giving such a long review :)**

**To JudgementalMajor: Cliffies are fun if you're the writer. But my little cliffy is so tiny compared to Uncle Rick's Mark of Athena cliffhanger, where Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus. Speaking of which, I cant wait for the Blood of Olympus to come out. I'm gonna die in anticipation.**

**Many of you ****guessed that Percy will be...DRY! Well, read on and find out! Enjoy!**

Harry

The water splattered on Percy's face, seeping into the mattress. The moment the fluid made contact with Percy, those sea green eyes snapped open. For a moment, Harry thought Percy was still dry, but he passed it off as a few seconds after Percy was awake, his hair was dripping wet. It must have been a trick of the light. No one could stay dry after a cup of water had been dumped on the head.

Percy sat bolt upright on his damp mattress, his hands instantly dug into his pockets. After looking around and realising what had happened, he relaxed.

"What was that for?" Percy asked, looking at Nico for an explanation.

"Not my idea. Ask him, I warned him not to do it." Nico said pointing at Harry, who was still clutching the empty plastic cup.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you don't like it." Harry apologised. "It was the only way I could think of to wake you. We were going to be late for class."

"Nah. That's okay, just don't do it again. My senses get alerted too fast when I come in contact with water." Percy said, standing up and changing into a fresh orange T-shirt.

Ron was already up, looking at all the commotion they were making. Harry led them down, back into the common room. Hermione was having a chat with Thalia, waiting for them.

"Finally you're down. We've been waiting for ages!" Hermione said, jumping out from her chair.

"Yeah, well, we couldn't wake Percy up." Harry explained.

"Not a surprise." Thalia laughed. "We'd better go now, or we'll be late."

They managed to shove some breakfast down before making their way up to Trelawney's musty classroom. The usually heavily scented perfume hit Harry's nose as he climbed up the ladder into the Trelawney's room.

Harry suggested to the foreign students that they find a place to sit at the back of the classroom. They agreed, and sat at two tables, side by side, at a dark corner. Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a table, leaving Percy, Thalia and Nico, to another table.

"Wonder what that old hag is going to do today." Ron sighed, resting his head on the table.

"As long as it's not tea leaves again…" Harry replied sleepily.

"Honestly, everything will be fine as long as you don't believe what she says." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Professor Trelawney stood up from her table, her thick circular glasses magnified her eyes, making them look bigger than normal.

"Hush, students. Please listen up. Today we will be doing some crystal gazing." She said. "Look into the crystal ball on your table, and use your textbooks as a guide to do your predictions."

"I don't see anything." Ron said after a moment.

Unfortunately, Trelawney heard him. "Be patient, broaden your minds, and let the inner eye see."

Trelawney walked around the classroom, helping random students every now and then.

Harry was so bored of looking into a misty ball. He glanced over at Percy's table to see how they were doing. Percy had his head on the table, Thalia wasn't even bothering to cover her mouth when she yawned. Nico was staring at the ceiling.

Trelawney was walking in their direction. She stopped at Percy's table. Thalia shook Percy awake, and Nico snapped out of his trance.

"Ah, you must be the students from Chiron's Elite School." Trelawney said with a mysterious tone. "Have you covered the topic on Crystal Gazing?"

"Nope. We do more exciting stuff. Never heard of this." Nico said.

"Pity. Crystal gazing is a fine art. You get to have a sense of what might happen in the future. Now, isn't that interesting?" The professor said excitedly. Harry wanted to burst out laughing at the look on Nico's face.

Percy propped his head up on the table, muttering, "Why don't I feel excited about knowing the future?"

Nico laughed. "Maybe it's because we have heard too many predictions from our dear oracle back at Ca- school."

Harry frowned. It seemed like Nico had been going to say something other than 'school'. What was he hiding?

Percy and Thalia laughed hysterically, like they shared the joke. But Trelawney stared blankly back at them for a long time. She didn't even move. Her body was rigid, as though she had gotten a seizure.

Harry tensed. He had never seen Professor Trelawney freeze up like this. It was scary, especially since she was just beside his table.

The laughter died from Percy's table. Percy whispered, "Harry, is your teacher always like that?"

"Nope." Harry said. "She has never gone all stiff like that before."

Percy's fingers crept into his pocket again. Maybe it was some kind of habit when he was scared or nervous, like how Harry always gripped his wand when he had a bad feeling.

The rest of the classroom realised what had happened, and stood up to have a better look.

"Professor?" Harry called. "Are you all right?"

The teacher did not reply. She remained still as a statue. Harry was wondering what he should do next, when suddenly, she snapped out of her frozen state. She turned, trance-like, to face Percy, who leant back on the stool he was sitting on. Percy pulled out a small metallic object from his pocket, gripping it tightly.

Harry squinted at what Percy was holding. It was a pen. A _pen_! Was a pen the first thing Percy reached for when he was scared? Not even a wand! Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Maybe Percy was going to poke the teacher with it in defence.

Suddenly, Trelawney made a grab for Percy's shoulders. Percy was already bent back as far as he could go, his head touching the wall. Professor Trelawney bent over Percy, towering over him.

Then, she spoke in a raspy voice:

_Secrets shall be revealed, you cannot hide._

_Yet some will still remain, not to confide._

_An evil power born, the start of pain._

_Child of Neptune's last stand, hope while it rains._

Every pair of eyes was flitting between Trelawney and Percy. Nobody dared to speak. The moment Trelawney had stopped reciting some sort of chant, she fell backwards, knocking into Harry's table, causing it to tip.

Hermione steadied the tea table, and caught the crystal ball before it smashed onto the floor. Harry didn't understand what Professor Trelawney had just said. But this sounded like a prophecy. And it definitely didn't sound good. Percy was still in shock, at the same position, pressed against the wall. He had visibly paled. Thalia and Nico glanced at each other, suddenly alert.

Ron had pushed his chair back as far as it could go when Trelawney had started reciting. His mouth was now hanging open in a perfect 'o'. Professor Trelawney got up unsteadily from the floor, clutching her shawls. She looked at the class, who was still staring at her.

"Sorry. I must have tripped. I assure you it is nothing to worry about. I do not need to go to the hospital wing. Please carry on with your work, dears." She said, like nothing had happened.

"P-professor Trelawney, you chanted something." Lavender Brown said excitedly. "It sounded like a prophecy!"

Professor Trelawney looked confused. "What prophecy? I didn't say anything. I just stumbled and fell down."

"Professor, you said something about an evil power rising." Parvati said hopefully.

"I definitely did not say that. You must have fallen asleep." The professor said. "Now please continue with your crystal gazing."

The students stared back into the crystal ball, but Harry could tell that they were not concentrating. They were more interested about what Trelawney had said to Percy.

Speaking of Percy, Harry tried to recall what Trelawney had said. Secrets will be exposed? That meant Percy was keeping some sort of secret. Percy was hiding something. That only increased Harry's suspicion that Percy could be a Death Eater. Then with a jolt, he recalled what Voldemort had mentioned in the dream. Voldemort had said that he had plans to get Harry. Did that mean that Percy was a Death Eater placed in Hogwarts, so that he can bring him to Voldemort?

And what was the last line of the prophecy? Child of Neptune's last stand? Harry had never paid much attention during Astronomy lessons. But he knew that Neptune was a planet in the Solar System. How could a planet have children?

His mind was spinning with questions he couldn't answer. He wondered if Percy understood what Trelawney had said. The way Trelawney had gripped Percy on the shoulder, it sounded like the prophecy was _meant_ for Percy.

Percy was still slumped against the wall. Thalia was shaking him.

"Percy! Percy, listen. It might not happen for years. Don't worry so much about it." Thalia said soothingly.

Percy sighed, "But didn't you hear what she said? She said '_the child of Neptune's last stand_', you know what that means."

Nico scooted his chair nearer to Percy. "But what came after that? She said '_hope while it rains_'. It might not be so bad after all."

Harry leaned to Percy's table. "You know, most of the stuff she predicts are not true."

Percy slowly sat up. "But this one is real. I can feel it."

"Do you know what she meant by the last line, then?" Harry asked, hoping he caught Percy off-guard.

Percy crossed his arms. "I'm not sure. Prophecies are always unclear." It was clear he didn't want to talk about it.

**Whew! *Wipes perspiration* That prophecy took me ages to think it up. I needed it to rhyme and have the same number of syllabus in each line.**

**So tell me how you find it? That was my first prophecy I made. Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I'll start off with saying a big thank you to all those who reviewed and read my story till now.**** I really appreciate it :) Your comments really keep me going.**

**To ro781727: Yeah, well, thats just Harry. Hahaha :D**

**To UltimoFear: Yes I'll have Draco Malfoy coming in somewhere in the story, thats for sure. But not so soon. Maybe in the middle somewhere? Dont worry, I wont leave him out. Thanks for the review :)**

**To Kuronique Misaki: Soon, but not yet. Good guess though.  
**

**To Littleheartache: Thank you so much, it means alot to me. Hope you like it.**

**To Danii29: Guess it's just you thinking that then. I had 1,800 words last chapter :D And thank you for the compliment.**

**To kecaswell2001: Really? Well, glad I could do that :P**

**To Riptide: Thank you :) But I'm sorry I cant update any faster. This is as much as I can keep up.**

**To LunaEtSidera: The golden trio are gonna find out pretty soon :) Maybe the next few chaps. I appreciate your enthusiasm in my story :)**

Percy

The words of the prophecy were ringing in his head. It sounded like how prophecies always do- bad. The last line particularly bothered him. _Child of Neptune's last stand._ It had to refer to him since he was the only demigod child of Poseidon. _Last stand?_ The phrase made it seem like he was going to die.

Percy had thought that after the Titan war, he could get some peace, and date Annabeth. But no, the gods apparently wanted to see him suffer. Then after the Prophecy of Seven, he had thought it was all over, and was looking forward to spending time with Annabeth back in New Rome, and lead a normal life. But now, there was another prophecy in the way. This time, it sounded ten times worse. He shouldn't have agreed to go on this quest. He should have just told Chiron 'no'.

But it was too late now. The prophecy had started, and he was the subject of it, he couldn't run away.

Thalia and Nico had tried to comfort him, telling him that prophecies usually had other meanings. But he knew they were just trying to cheer him up. This time, his death was inevitable. This time, his luck had finally run out. But Percy was determined. He was sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry and his friends, and he was determined to fulfil it, even if it leads to his death. It was his job. After all, if he was going to die anyway, he might as well make the most out of it, to save the lives of others.

They followed Harry, Ron and Hermione down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Have you entered your names into the Goblet of Fire?" Harry asked.

"Yep. We did it last night." Thalia said.

"We'll know who is chosen to compete in the Tournament by tonight." Hermione said excitedly.

Applause suddenly filled the Hall, some students were clapping as the two red-headed twins walked down the aisle, towards the goblet.

"Freshly cooked ageing potion!" The twin on the left shouted. "Just had a swig earlier."

The two of them stopped outside the age line. Students crowded around to have a closer look.

Then, the twins jumped over the line. They lifted slips of paper bearing their name and school, ready to drop it into the fire. But before they could do so, an invisible force pushed them out of the age line, sending them toppling over the floor in a heap. As they tried to get up, Percy could see a long white beard starting to grow out of their faces. The students howled with laughter, and Percy could not help but join in. They were shepherded out of the Hall.

Percy returned back to his food.

"So what lesson do we have next?" Percy asked.

Harry pulled out his timetable.

"Charms." He said.

"Is this lesson boring too?"

"Nope. Most of the stuff is practical. So you guys should like it." Harry smiled. "Just do a bit of wand work."

Percy cursed inwardly. He'd left his wand in his backpack.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Just left my wand back in the dormitory." Percy replied.

"What? You don't carry your wand everywhere with you?" Ron shouted.

"I- I just forgot." Percy said, turning to Thalia and Nico, "you brought yours along?"

"Of course!" Thalia smirked. "You didn't think you'll need it then, Kelp Head?"

"We brought it along, Percy. We feel so much more secure with it." Nico said sarcastically, pulling out his black wand.

Percy sighed. "I'll have to go back to the common room to get my wand then. Just tell me where the Charms classroom is and I will meet you all there."

The wizards exchanged looks. Then Hermione spoke up. "I'll follow you. Just in case you get lost around the castle."

"But you'll be late if you come with me." Percy warned.

"It's okay. You are a visitor of this school, and therefore it's our duty to make sure you have a pleasant experience here." Hermione said sweetly.

"Okay, if you don't mind then." Percy agreed. After all, this castle was huge, and he could get lost.

Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron. "We'll go now, see you at Charms."

"See you guys later then." Percy said, standing up and waving to Thalia and Nico.

Hermione walked at a brisk pace up many flights of staircase, past numerous corridors, and turned at several corners.

"What's your wand made of, Percy?" Hermione asked.

"Uh." Percy said stupidly. He had no idea what Hermione was talking about. Wasn't all wands made of wood?

"I keep it a secret. I never tell anyone what my wand is made of." Percy said, trying to cover his lack of knowledge on the wizarding world.

Hermione peered suspiciously at him, but she decided to drop the subject.

She said, "Fanged Frisbees" to the portrait of the fat lady, and it swung forward, revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

Percy sprinted up the staircase to the boys' dormitory. He dug his hand into his backpack, feeling around for his wand. In his haste, a golden drachma fell out of his bag, and rolled over to the open door. It hit the door frame and bounced off down the staircase.

Percy swore under his breath. He pulled out the wand and stuffed it into his pocket, along with Riptide.

He dashed back down the staircase, hoping to find the drachma. But when he reached the bottom of the staircase, his heart nearly stopped.

Hermione was standing there waiting for him. In her hand, she held the golden drachma, and was examining it closely.

"Is this yours? I saw it rolling down the staircase." Hermione said, showing him the drachma on her palm.

Percy took a quick look at it, and said hurriedly, "Nope. Never seen a coin like that before."

"Then I'll keep it and find out what it is." Hermione said, shoving it into her pocket.

The pair of them ran all the way to the Charms classroom, which luckily, wasn't very far away. They spotted their friends and went over to sit with them, just as a tiny teacher walked into the classroom.

The short teacher looked in Percy's direction and smiled warmly. "Welcome, students from Chiron's Elite School. My name is Professor Flitwick, and I am the Charms teacher." He squeaked.

Professor Flitwick spoke to the class. "Today, you will learn to cast the Summoning Charm. Everyone, please form pairs, and take turns to summon a cushion to yourself." Cushions appeared from thin air in front of them.

"Please choose your partner now." The professor instructed.

Thalia paired with Nico since they were sitting at adjoining tables. Ron paired with Harry. This left Percy to partner Hermione. Hermione fetched a cushion from the nearby table and placed it in the centre between them.

"After you have chosen your partner, you may start practising. The incantation is 'Accio'. Carry on." Flitwick said.

Percy turned towards Hermione. "You first." He said.

Hermione was about to request if she could go first. So she nodded, pointing her wand at the cushion in front of her.

"_Accio!_" She said.

On her first try, the cushion obeyed, zooming towards her, and hovered in the air just in front of her, waiting for her to reach it.

Hermione grabbed it and placed it at her feet. "Your turn." She said.

Percy prayed to Hecate that she would help him make this spell work. Then he pointed his wand at the cushion, about five meters away from him.

"_Accio!_" He said, imitating the way Hermione had said it.

The cushion jerked reluctantly, scooted about a meter towards him, and stayed there.

Percy looked around to see how Thalia and Nico were doing. Nico was doing the spell first. Nothing much happened, except that a cushion sized shadow enveloped it. Thalia laughed, even Nico had to snigger at this.

"Percy? You haven't tried the spell before?" Hermione asked with concern. "Try again."

Percy took a deep breath and tried to concentrate.

Raising his wand, he said "_Accio_!"

Maybe Hecate, the goddess of magic, was too busy to keep watching over his quest, or maybe she just wanted to have a good laugh. The cushion Percy was trying to summon suddenly bloated up with water, weighing it down.

In the end, Percy gave up, despite Hermione telling him he needed to practise. He simply was not a wizard. He just wasn't meant to do all these stuff.

By the end of the lesson, the majority of the class was able to perform the Summoning Charm. Even Harry and Ron had mustered it perfectly. Some students had even got to pranking other students by making the cushion hit the back of their heads when they were not looking.

Finally, when the teacher allowed them to be dismissed Harry suggested that they go back to the common room since there was a free period until dinner, where the chosen competitors for the Triwizard Tournament will be announced.

**Yay! Another chapter completed! Pls note that next update on monday is not possible. I'll be too busy on that day. So I'll update on tuesday instead. So sorry!**

**And one last thing... comments on this chapter is appreciated. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehe. You must be wondering why there is an update at this odd timing. I said last chapter that I was would be too busy to update today, but I managed to squeeze in one chapter. So... ta da! Here it is. Plus I'm kinda celebrating for getting 100 followers exactly! YAYYY! Thanks to all those who followed and faved me, and took time to review! It means alot, seriously. No kidding, it makes me want to continue writing!**

**Thank you so much to those who complimented my story and urged me to keep writing.**

**To .Hades.3163: I planned for Percy to be the only one competing though. But thats a good idea. Maybe next time in another story :)**

**To r7e7d: I wanted to keep the characters as it is from Rick Riordan's books. I just prefer it that way. Cant imagine Percy being a wizard too. Thanks for the review.  
**

**To Blair Waldorf: To be honest, I didnt want to make things awkward between Nico and Percy. But I accept the fact that Nico is gay. So in this fanfic, I kinda reduced that gayness a teeny weeny little bit. That means Nico is still gay, but it only shows a little in this fanfic. After all, in Rick Riordan's books, Nico just had a crush on Percy when he was a kid. And he didnt have that crush anymore now. So its fine. Thanks for the review :)**

**Okay. Im done ranting on. You may read. Haha.**

Harry

As they were walking back to the Gryffindor common room ahead of the foreign students, Hermione shot him a serious look.

"Harry, I need to tell you something." She said, glancing backwards to make sure she wasn't overheard.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"When I went back to the common room with Percy to get his wand, I think he accidentally dropped something, and tried to deny it. I've tried to figure out what it is, but I've never seen anything like this before." Hermione said.

"What are you talking about? What did he drop?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione slipped a huge coin out of her pocket and showed it to him. "This." She said.

Harry took the coin gingerly. The coin was heavy, probably made from pure gold. There was a picture of a tall, squarish building stamped on one side of the coin. On the other side, was the face of a woman Harry didn't recognise. But it looked like some sort of currency.

"Is that pure gold?" Ron said incredulously, his eyes bulging in their sockets.

"Shhh, Ron. We don't want them to know that we are onto them." Hermione said, glancing behind again. But the three foreign students were talking among themselves, not noticing them.

"Hermione, are you sure this belongs to them?" Harry asked again.

"Positive. I saw Percy's first reaction when he realised I found the coin. It definitely gave him away." Hermione said confidently.

"But this doesn't tell anything about them." Harry started.

"Guys, this building here is the Empire State Building." Hermione said. "That means that they are probably from the States. I just need some time at the library to find out more."

The library. That was where Hermione always went when in doubt.

"One more thing. When I was practising the Summoning Charm with Percy during lessons, he didn't seem to have done it before. I expected him to have mustered all these basic spells since he was competing in the Triwizard Tournament. I mean, the stuff they do in the Tournament are advanced and challenging. But Percy wasn't even able to do a simple summoning charm. How can he compete?" Hermione asked.

"I guess we'll find out if he gets picked to represent his school." Harry shrugged.

"Harry, this makes me think twice whether he is even a Death Eater. Usually Death Eaters know almost every kind of spell, and won't hesitate to show off. I'm starting to think that maybe, maybe Percy and his friends are not Death Eaters." Hermione said.

"Hmm, that's a lead." Harry said. True, he was starting accept that Percy might not be a Death Eater after all. But then, why did Percy act so strangely?

They reached the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was not with them. She had decided to make a quick trip to the library before dinner, and had dashed off a minute ago.

Harry and Ron sat by the table in the corner.

"Who do you reckon will be the Hogwarts Champion?" Ron asked.

"Dunno. Angelina said she put her name in. Hope it's her." Harry said.

"Yeah, at least then it would be a Gryffindor." Ron agreed.

Percy, Thalia and Nico came over to their table.

"We were just wondering what kind of dangerous tasks we would have to do in the Tournament." Percy said.

"I mean, it's our first time and we have no idea what to expect. What happened in the previous years?" Thalia asked.

"No idea." Harry said. "The tournament was stopped for a long time due to the rising death toll."

"Death toll, huh?" Percy repeated, he didn't seem very worried about the danger of the Tournament.

"Yep. So the Ministry banned the Triwizard Tournament." Harry finished.

"Great. This sounds fun." Nico grinned.

-Line Break-

When Harry and Ron went down to the Great Hall to get ready for dinner, they found Hermione sitting alone at the back, reading a thick, battered book.

They slid into the bench opposite her.

"What's that book about?" Harry asked.

"Greek Mythology." Hermione said.

Ron frowned. "Why the sudden interest in mythology?"

"Listen. When I was at the library, I had the sudden urge to check up on Chiron's Elite School, since I have never heard of it. There is no such wizarding school, as I expected. So I just searched the name 'Chiron', and I realised it is so famous in Greek Mythology, and I decided to read the book. While reading the book, I noticed all the little clues click together. There was even a chapter on the Empire State Building saying that was where the Greek Gods live. But-"

Hermione suddenly snapped the book shut and tugged it under the table on her lap. Percy and his friends came into the Great Hall shortly after, and sat down with them. The Great Hall was filling up with students. Even the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students were already seated in groups in the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables respectively. There was an excited chatter in the hall as students speculated on who would be the Hogwarts Champion.

The teachers were already seated on the stage, watching the students file into the hall. Then Dumbledore stood up, and the Hall fell silent.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore spread his arms warmly, "Let the feast begin!"

Dumbledore looked at his silver plate and said loudly and clearly, "Porkchops".

A plateful of Porkchops appeared in his plate. The students got the hang of it, and started ordering their food. Ron started naming every type of food he could think of, careful not to miss any. Harry, on the other hand, felt too excited to eat. He just asked for some treacle tart. Percy, meanwhile, shouted 'Blue pizza' at his plate, and there, sitting right in the centre of the plate, was a huge slice of cheese pizza added with blue food colouring. Percy grinned manically at the blue pizza like his birthday wish had come early.

"Dude, stop smiling at your pizza. People will think you're nuts." Nico chuckled.

Percy listened to Nico's advice, and started wolfing down his pizza. Within minutes, he had re-ordered three more slices of blue pizza. _Wow, this guy could eat_, Harry thought, _and he still managed to have that lean and toned look._

The students from Beauxbatons Academy didn't look at all impressed by this instant food ordering. In fact, they looked bored, talking among themselves. But those from Durmstrang were examining the plates and goblets, trying to figure out how the magic worked.

After all the food vanished, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The noise in the Great Hall turned into an excited whisper.

"The Goblet will be ready to decide the champions in about a minute." Dumbledore said, pointing to the Goblet of Fire, which has been pushed to the front of the Hall.

Every pair of eyes was on the goblet. The students who had entered their names in waited in bated breath, crossing their fingers, hoping that they would be chosen.

The blue flame above the Goblet suddenly turned crimson red, and it burned higher, shooting a piece of blackened paper out of the Goblet. Dumbledore stretched a long hand at the fluttering paper, snatching it out from the air.

Dumbledore unfolded the paper slowly, and said, "The Champion from Beauxbatons Academy is..." he paused for effect.

"…Fleur Delacour!" he shouted the name out loud.

A teen of about seventeen years old, stood up from the Ravenclaw table. She swung her sheet of silky blonde hair to the back, and confidently walked up to Dumbledore, he head held high. Dumbledore congratulated her, and motioned her to the door on the left.

Another slip of paper was tossed into the air. Dumbledore caught it. Clearing his throat he said, "The Durmstrang Champion is…Victor Krum!"

A roar of cheers and applause exploded around the Hall as the international Quiddich player stood up, and made his way to the front, his shoulders hunched. Krum exited the Hall from the left door too.

Again, Dumbledore grasped the next piece of parchment which flew out of the Goblet.

"The Champion from Chiron's Elite School is… Percy Jackson!" He shouted the name to the Hall.

Harry applauded as Percy stood up. Thalia and Nico cheered and pushed him to his feet. Percy sighed and started making his way to the front. As he passed, many girls swooned at him, going all starry eyed at him. Percy, it seemed, was completely oblivious to all of this as he turned to the door on the left.

"Finally, the Hogwarts Champion…." Dumbledore made a grab for the last sheet of paper. "…is…" Dumbledore faltered, his old eyes widening a little.

Then, he whispered, just loud enough for them to hear, "Harry Potter."

At first, the students frowned, wondering if they had heard correctly, confirming it with their friends. Whispers were heard around the hall.

"…Harry Potter?" someone said.

"Did he say 'Harry Potter'?" another asked.

"But he's not even seventeen yet!" came a shout, louder than the rest.

"Dumbledore looked towards Harry.

"Harry Potter, please come up." He said softly.

Harry stood up numbly, aware that all the eyes were on him. Some students called him names as he walked to the front. Harry kept his eyes focused at the front. The walk to the front seemed long and never ending.

When he reached the front, Dumbledore looked into his eyes. Then, he said, "Through that door on the left."

Harry nodded and went through the passage on the left.

**Aaaand we have our champions from the schools picked out! Notice: I'm going to shorten the wait between each tasks and the start of the first task. So I plan to make the tasks seperated by one week. But I wont forget the Yule ball and other stuff. And one more thing, those who havent voted on my profile, you may still go there and vote if youre free. Right, anyway...pls comment. Thank you :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's time for the next update! Are you guys ready for it? Here it is. But before you read, another huge thanks to my readers. I know I say this all the time, but I cant say it enough.**

**To mirajane1984: Yes, I'll stay with the original tasks by JK Rowling. Percy would probably have some fun in the second task, being the son of Poseidon and all :) But nope, I wont make him able to hear the egg without being underwater. That dosent make sense to me. ****Thanks for taking time to review!**

******To LuLuLucian444: I didnt want to put Cedric in this story because there would be too many characters for me to handle. Same reason why I just chose the Big Three demigods to come to Hogwarts. I'm not a fan of Cedric either, Hi Five! About having a sequel after this story, that depends. I got some comments asking if I'll do a sequel for Harry's fifth year with umbridge and the demigods, so I'll consider it. I might do it if this story is popular enough. So really, it depends. But I'll put a note if I decide to. Thank you.**

******To Saraarena: I will make Percy do awesome stuff :D If you like, I have a completed story called 'Big Three to the Rescue' That is action packed. Check it out on my profile! Thanks for the compliment!**

******To Person81, LunaEtSidera, kecaswell2001, Maddiewhale, Guest: Thank you soooooo much!**

******Well, here goes...**

Third Person POV

Voldemort's closest circle of followers sat around the sofa that he lay on. Though in his weak state, the Death Eaters still feared him. Voldemort had called a meeting in an unknown, musty house, away from civilisation. He did not want to be overheard by unwelcomed guests. His plan was too important, he couldn't risk it failing.

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape and his ring of Death Eaters were all there, waiting in silence for their master to speak.

"Any news you have to inform me?" Voldemort said in his high, cold voice.

"My Lord, our spy in Hogwarts has given us information within the Hogwarts castle." Lucius Malfoy said. "Harry Potter is now a Hogwarts Champion, and will have to take part in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Good. Very good. Did our spy have any trouble doing this?" Voldemort asked.

"No trouble at all, master. He told me to tell you that he cast a spell on the Goblet the night before, making it only allow Potter's name as the Hogwarts competitor." Malfoy said smoothly.

"And did Dumbledore and Crouch allow him to compete?" Voldemort prompted softly.

"Yes. Crouch said they had to follow the rules, which said that once the Goblet chooses the champion, he or she will have to compete in the Tournament. Nobody else, not even Dumbledore or the other schools could say otherwise."

"Yes. My plan is working well. Now tell me about the fourth school which Dumbledore had requested to let them compete." Voldemort said.

"They are not much. Only three of them arrived at Hogwarts. One of them could not be older than fifteen." Bellatrix spoke up.

"Then why did that school even bring him along. I thought one must be seventeen and older to compete?" Voldemort asked, his voice hardening.

No one dared to answer. Then, finally, Bellatrix plucked up her courage, "Dumbledore made an exception for that school particularly. He said that they were from an Elite school, so they were more advanced. The other headmaster and headmistress agreed to this rule change."

Voldemort did not respond, he was thinking hard.

Then he asked simply, "What Elite School is this?"

"Chiron's Elite School." Lucius Malfoy said quickly.

"Leave me for a while. All of you, go off now." Voldemort commanded.

The Death Eaters left the room quickly, closing the door behind them, giving their master some time alone.

Voldemort lay on the sofa, in a weakened position. He knew everything that went on in the wizarding world. He had his most trusted followers positioned around the world, passing him secret information from the inside. Then how is it possible that he had never heard of a wizarding school called Chiron's Elite School?

Suddenly, there was a flash of golden light, and a woman dressed in black walked out from behind the sofa.

"You are right. There is no such school called Chiron's Elite School." The woman said softly, but loud enough for Voldemort to hear.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked.

"I am Nemesis, the Greek goddess of revenge." The woman replied.

"Greek goddess?" Voldemort questioned. Only he was the most powerful. He was Lord Voldemort! How dare she claim she was a goddess?

The woman, Nemesis, appeared to have read his mind. "Yes. Wizards are not the only race. Wizards are people blessed by Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic. The population of wizards grew over time. But it was created by the blessing of Hecate."

Voldemort hissed angrily, he didn't like it when others said they were better off. "What do you want?"

"Like I said earlier, I am the goddess of revenge. I know what you want. I know you want to take your revenge on Harry Potter, the boy who made you lose your power, and your body. I come to help, since you wish for revenge. But you have a decision, of course. I give the choices, but you will have to decide if you want my help." Nemesis said her face expressionless.

"What help can you give me?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"I can tell you what exactly Chiron's Elite School is doing in Hogwarts. I can give you valuable information that you will not find elsewhere. I can give you a better chance at killing Harry Potter." Nemesis smiled, "Only if you accept my help."

"What do you want in return?" Voldemort asked. He was not easily tricked. He knew that help always came with payment.

But Nemesis replied, "I do not require payment. By accepting my help, I am doing my job of spreading revenge."

"Very well. I accept your help then. What information can you give me?" Voldemort asked greedily.

"Plenty." Nemesis said. "First, you have to know that demigods exist. They are half human, half god. They have powers, depending on who their godly parent is. This so called school Chiron's Elite, is fake. There is no such wizarding school. The three students are actually demigods, disguising as wizards from a makeup school."

Nemesis paused, before continuing. "The headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, has called for help from the demigods, to protect Harry Potter. He thinks that you are getting stronger. As such, he called a camp of Half-Bloods, a name to call demigods, to aid him in protecting Harry Potter. The camp sent the best demigods they could give, children of the Big Three gods, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. These demigods entered their names into the goblet, like how the other schools did, so that they can keep up with the bluff, and look out for Harry."

Voldemort interrupted, "And will they pose a threat to my plan?"

"They would, if you do not follow up with the recommendations which I will tell you later."

"Why should I listen to your instructions? I am Lord Voldemort, perfectly capable of making my own plans." Voldemort said, his red slits for eyes narrowed even further, if possible.

"You can choose not to follow my instructions. But I assure you, if you do not want my advice, your plans are sure to fail." Nemesis said carefully.

Voldemort was silent. He was the one always in control of all his plans and decisions. He alone gave the best instructions. But now, in the presence of a goddess, though he did not want to admit it, he knew that her plans would be useful. He needed the advice now that he realised there were more things in play preventing him from getting his hands on Harry. He wanted to kill the boy who had lost him all his power. He wanted to kill Harry Potter. He wanted revenge.

"What advice do you have for me?" Voldemort asked.

Nemesis smiled at his decision. "You have to make sure the demigods and wizards turn against each other. Make Harry Potter and his friends think that the demigods are enemies. Expose the demigods identity to him. Only that way will Harry not accept the help of the demigods. Then, it would be easier for you to get him."

"That is what I have to do?" Voldemort confirmed.

"I am merely giving you some helpful options. There is also another way. You may also decide to just kill all the demigods in Hogwarts. Then you can be sure that you get Harry Potter easily."

"How do I kill demigods?" Voldemort inquired.

"Ahh. That is simple. There are two ways to kill them. One, using the killing curse, as known in your world. Two, they can be killed by Greek monsters. The monsters will be able to smell out the demigods, and will go for them. Demigods can be killed by the monsters." Nemesis said.

"Is that all you have to tell me? If it is, then maybe you can leave so that I can think about what my next move will be." Voldemort said.

"One last thing," the goddess said, walking over to a dark corner of the room. "Do not underestimate the demigods, especially the one named Percy Jackson. He is powerful, and also respected by most of the gods of Olympus. But I can let you know one thing about him. I can tell you his fatal flaw. It is loyalty. He would die for not only his friends, but also for anyone he knows. That is what makes him vulnerable."

The goddess disappeared into thin air, leaving a lingering golden glow in the corner of the room which eventually faded.

Voldemort summoned his followers back into the room. He was going to go with the second plan- to kill all three demigods. That was the safest and surest way he could get Harry Potter.

Voldemort shared everything Nemesis had said to his Death Eaters. He told them to search for Greek monsters, and reward them with the demigod flesh if they managed to kill those three in Hogwarts. The Death Eaters left, doing as they were told. Percy Jackson, and the two other demigods, will be dead when his plan is carried out. Then, when the coast is clear, he would be waiting, waiting to kill Harry when he least expects it.

**Dun Dun Dun... This chapter is just to build up the plot. I'm not sure if Voldy is OOC. How did you find this chapter? Read and Review pls :) Thanks a bunch!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Right. Im back, and I'll start with an apology for the crappy last chapter. IMPORTANT A/N: I'm sorry I forgot all about the payment to Nemesis when she offers help, and im also really sorry about making her completely OOC. I know it disappointed you guys :'( I'll admit that I am a novice on writing about Nemesis's. This is my first time adding her into a story. But dont worry, the story can still flow smoothly since I can make her take payment from Voldemort at the end. I promise it'll get better!**

**To DeathGuardian24: I'll try my best to make it more interesting! It's just that chapter that was pretty tough to write.**

**To Jolly Writer 2.0: I agree this chapter was not well thought of. I forgot about the payment to ask help from Nemesis. But I can save it in the end. I'll make Nemesis get Voldemort's payment at the end of the story. Thanks for taking time to give a long review :)**

**To Kuronique Misaki: Nemesis is offering help to Voldemort because he wants revenge on Harry so badly. And since Nemesis is the goddess of revenge, she would do her best to help :D**

**To kecaswell2001: Well, Nemesis is pretty much a minor goddess. So most of the stuff she does dosent concern the other gods. Plus, it is her job to offer help since Moldy is intent at revenge, which is her forte. But because she is also the goddess of balance, she would get payment. Thats why the other gods doesnt bother her. And i'm sorry there wont be much other gods or goddess in this story. This is mainly about the demigods and wizards and the baddies.**

**To Maddiewhale: Great idea! but i planned for the demigods to be revealed very very soon indeed, after this chapter :) But Percy will be cool in the second task :D**

**To Veronica Heredia Nequam: Dont worry, I'll make Voldy pay for it. He needs to give payment for Nemesis's help :)**

**To r7e7d: Yep, I know its a little cliché on this part. But the rest will be original :) I just felt that the bad guys need some help to make the story more exciting. Fake death...hmm thats a good idea. Do you think I should do it on Thalia, Nico or Percy? About the demigod tension, its gonna be sorted out very very soon, you'll see. Heehee, ive got plans for Percy's tatoo too ;) And yeah, i agree 'perfectly' and 'mustered' does not go together since they mean the same thing. I'll change it the next time i edit. Thanks for picking it out :D**

**To GeekyGreakFreak: Actually I was planning for Nico or Thalia to be captured. But i guess Annabeth fits in better! So thanks for the idea! I'll use it in my story! Thank you so much :)**

**Okay...im done...carry on reading. pls enjoy!**

Harry

His footsteps echoed as he walked along the narrow corridor that Dumbledore had pointed to. At the end of the corridor, there was just one door on the left. Harry supposed that is where all the other school Champions were, so he took a left turn and walked into a large room.

This room had a high ceiling and a delicate chandelier hung above him, spilling warm light to the room, illuminating everything in the room. Harry spotted Fleur Delacour sitting on a wooden chair, looking at the other champions, giving them a calculating look. Krum was hunched in a shadowy corner of the room, observing the furniture. Percy stood in the centre of the room, pacing up and down, like he needed to use up all his spare energy.

Harry's throat was dry. He didn't know what to tell them. He certainly did not put his name into the goblet, so how could his name come out of it? Questions were buzzing around his head like flies. And worse of all, he couldn't answer them. Maybe someone wanted to put his name in for fun. But who would do that? This tournament was extremely dangerous, and he was way underage. He could die doing the tasks. Then, something clicked. Maybe someone wanted him dead. Harry knew that one person who wanted him dead ever since he was born. Maybe Voldemort had a hand in this, a Death Eater carrying out his orders. A Death Eater within the school of Hogwarts.

And there was a group of students whom Harry, Ron and Hermione had been suspicious of right from the start. The group of students who had suddenly popped out and decided to participate in the tournament. The group of students from Chiron's Elite School. Just a few hours ago, Harry had been willing to believe that Percy and his friends were not Death Eaters. But now, he wasn't so sure. He needed to make a plan with Ron and Hermione and question them good and hard, and make them confess they were really Death Eaters who had plotted this whole thing.

The champions had not yet noticed him. Percy was still pacing the room. Harry thought, _I will get you tonight, and you won't get away with this. Just you wait for tonight._

Percy suddenly spun around, and stared at the door where Harry stood numbly.

"Harry? What happened? Why are you here?" Percy asked, coming over to where Harry was standing.

"I don't know. I just got picked as the Hogwarts Champion, but I didn't put my name in." Harry said, observing Percy's reaction.

Percy looked slightly surprised at this. Maybe he knew this was going to happen. That only made it more likely that Percy was somehow involved with making Harry as the Hogwarts champion.

"How is that possible?" Percy asked.

"Someone must have put it in for me. Someone who want me to die in the Tournament." Harry said.

Just at that moment, a group of teachers hurried into the room. Their expressions showed shock. Dumbledore walked straight over to where Harry stood, and put a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked sternly, his blue eyes digging into Harry's soul.

"No." Harry said truthfully.

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?" Dumbledore questioned.

"No. I swear I don't know how this happened." Harry said desperately.

Dumbledore looked at him and Harry felt like he was being X-rayed. But he managed to hold the gaze.

Karkaroff coughed. "This won't be a problem Dumbledore. Since your school cheated, it is right that this young competitor continue with the tournament. It would only put Hogwarts and a disadvantage."

Madame Maxime agreed. "Yes, it is only fair that Hogwarts have a reduced chance of winning."

Dumbledore didn't reply. Mad Eye Moody looked at Mr Couch. "You are our judge, what do you say?"

"The rules state that once a name is chosen by the goblet, he or she cannot turn back. Harry Potter must compete in the Triwizard Tournament." Crouch said.

Dumbledore sighed. But everyone else looked pleased and left the room. Moody strolled up to Dumbledore. "I can teach him some useful things. It would give him a better chance at staying alive."

Dumbledore accepted, and gave Harry one more glance, then looked at all the other champions in the room. His gaze lingered on Percy, before nodding the room at large, and walking back out. Professor Moody followed him out of the room.

When everyone had left, Crouch spoke to the Champions, "The first task is a week from now. What you will be doing then is a surprise and you will only know on that day itself. Good luck."

Everyone nodded and walked out of the room. Harry didn't like the idea of not knowing what was going to happen in the first task. That meant that he would have no practise and have nothing to expect. Harry walked back to the common room. He needed to talk to Ron and Hermione, and hope they would believe him that he did not put his name into the Goblet. He also needed to make a plan for tonight where he could get the truth out of Percy and his friends.

Harry found Ron and Hermione at a corner of the common room, talking quietly among themselves. As he made his way to them, he could see other Gryffindors talking behind his back. But he ignored them.

"I didn't put my name in." Harry said, the moment he'd reached his two best friends.

"I know. The look on your face when Dumbledore called you, you must have been terrified!" Hermione nodded sympathically.

"Yeah. We knew it wasn't you, mate." Ron said.

"I can't do anything about it now, right?" Harry sighed. "But I think we should do something about Percy and his friends."

Harry told them all his suspicions. Hermione frowned, but nodded. Ron agreed straight away.

"I knew it!" Ron exclaimed. "But what do you plan to do about it?"

"I'm pretty sure they are Death Eaters, and Percy seems to be the leader among them. I say, tonight when they are sleeping, we grab Percy and bring him to an empty classroom not far from here. Nico told me he is a heavy sleeper. He probably won't notice we got him until we have him all captured. Then, when he is unable to run, we can question him for as long as we want." Harry took a deep breath and continued. "Keep him there until he confesses that he is a Death Eater. When he does, we can prove this to Dumbledore and all this would be cleared up."

Hermione looked worried about his plan. "But what if he refuses to confess?"

But Harry had an answer. "Trust me, most Death Eaters are cowards, that's why they join Voldemort. They are afraid of being tortured and killed. If we threaten him hard enough, he will eventually spill his secrets."

Hermione looked shocked. "But Harry! We can't torture someone!"

Harry thought about it. He knew he could never kill or torture others, even if they were a Death Eater. He wouldn't be able to do it. But he said, "We won't, but Percy doesn't know that, does he?"

Ron looked excited and eager to put his plan to action. Hermione looked rather unwilling. But Harry and Ron persuaded that it was necessary. A Death Eater in the school was dangerous. He had to get rid of Percy and his friends as soon as possible. Finally, Hermione relented, and said she would help him.

Harry looked at Percy, Thalia and Nico sitting on the sofa laughing. At midnight, all this Death Eater confusion will be revealed to the school. Tonight, Voldemort's spy will be in Azkaban, feeding his soul to the dementors. Voldemort's plan will fail.

Hermione's voice pulled him back to the present. "Harry, the first task is next week. You will have to get all the preparation and start practising tomorrow."

Harry nodded. He had to keep his mind on the tasks at hand too.

"Maybe I can get a book on all types of spells. That would help in the task." Harry said.

Hermione smiled and dashed back to the girls' dormitories. Then, within a blink of an eye, she was back, clutching a book.

"I found this book in the library. It's a book of spells used by Aurors. They can come in handy in combat." Hermione said, passing the book to him.

"Thanks." Harry said. Hermione was so helpful sometimes.

Harry flipped through the book at random, finally stopping at a page with a spell '_Septumsempra_'. There was a whole long text under it, but Harry didn't bother to read it now.

Maybe he'll read from the start tomorrow. He had more important things on his mind For now, he had to think about what he was going to do tonight.

**Percy's in trouble! Percy's in trouble! Ooooh. Catch it on the next chapter! Pls Read and Review! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! Ready to see Percy in deep trouble for the millionth time? Poor Percy, as some of you might have guessed, is BUSTED! Before you start reading, I'll like to say a big thank you to all those who took time to leave a review! No matter how long or short, i really appreciate it. And thanks for you compliments, they keep me going :)**

**To windy day1117: Yup. Harry and Ron are always like that, all suspicious and sneaky. You'll have to wait and see what happens next :)**

**To Saraarena: I dont like Nemesis too. She indirectly caused Percy and Annabeth fall into the deep dark scary Tartarus :( Glad you like my story :) And thanks for the encouragement.**

**To Kuronique Misaki: Good guess this time! You got in 100% right. Percy is BUSTED!**

**To Ghost never die: More like a mini hill hanger. Compare this to Uncle Rick's Mark of Athena cliffhanger, this is like a small bump in the rock :)**

**To LunaEtSidera: You got it right! Percy is in for a treat! He gets busted!**

**To r7e7d: Saw your story! It's makes an interesting read! Thanks for the acknowledgement again!**

**To fannyshi101: Thank you so much for the encouragement and support. Honestly, I dont know where my wild ideas come from. They just pop out in my head and I just type them into my story. And one reason why I dont write cheesy stuff between Percy and Annabeth is because I cant. Im just rubbish at writing romance. I tried to find the story WOLF'S LAW that you mentioned, but I cant see it anywhere :'( But I dont really like reading sad stories. I read one before about Percy cast into Tartarus and I couldnt stand it. Ow. It really hurt and I couldnt continue reading.**

**Okay. Heres the next part. I've actually got an important announcement, but i'll put it at the bottom so you can read the chapter first :) Enjoy :)**

Harry

Harry and Ron went up to bed early so that Percy and Nico, who were sleeping in the boys' dormitory too, would not be suspicious of what Harry was planning to do. Harry lay on the bed and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Ron did the same, pulling the red velvet curtains around his four poster bed.

Hermione would wait for them in the common room when everyone else had gone up to bed. Harry opened his eyes a little, and saw Nico fast asleep on his bed, in a dark corner of the room. Percy was slumped on his pillows, eyes closed. Percy was breathing slowly and peacefully, so Harry assumed he was asleep. But he waited, just to be sure.

Harry kept his eyes on his watch. Around one o'clock in the morning, Ron stuck his head out from behind the curtains and looked at Harry, waiting for him to make the first move. Harry glanced around the room, and nodded back at Ron.

Slipping his feet into his shoes, he crept out of bed, careful not to make a sound. Harry picked up his wand and stuffed it into his pocket. He checked that Nico was still asleep and pointed his wand at Nico and whispered, "_Muffliato_" which would prevent him from hearing anything for a while.

Then, Harry and Ron went to stand on either side of Percy's bed. Harry lifted up his hand and gave a countdown to Ron with his fingers.

_Three, two, one._

Ron grabbed Percy's right arm, and hoisted him up. Harry did the same with Percy's left arm, and used his spare hand to clamp over Percy's mouth, just in case he shouted and woke everyone up. But fortunately, Percy was still asleep and did not notice that he was being kidnapped.

Percy was heavy. But Harry and Ron managed to carry him down the staircase and into the common room, where they met Hermione. Hermione looked wide eyed at them as they came down. She helped, lifting Percy's legs off the ground. The three of them snuck out of the portrait hole (the fat lady was snoozing in her picture), and scrambled to the nearest classroom.

Hermione tapped her wand on the door lock, magically sealing the door. No one could leave or enter the classroom unless the spell was removed. She also placed a 'muffiato' spell on the room so that no one outside could hear what was going on in the room. Harry and Ron dropped Percy onto a chair and bound his hands behind him so that he couldn't make a quick escape. If Percy was a Death Eater, Harry would run up and fetch Dumbledore.

"Harry, Percy doesn't have his wand with him." Ron said, after searching Percy's pockets.

"Are you sure? Maybe he left it on the bedside table since he was sleeping." Harry shrugged.

"Look what I found!" Ron exclaimed, showing Harry a metallic ball point pen.

Harry recalled that Divination lesson he had with Percy. When Trelawney had towered over Percy, Percy had been holding on to this same pen, like his life depended on it. But what could he do with a pen?

"I've seen that before. He had it during divination." Harry said. Maybe he'll ask Percy about it later. He placed the pen on the table.

"What do we do now? We shouldn't stay here for long." Hermione said nervously.

"We can start with waking him up." Harry suggested.

Percy mumbled in his sleep. He sounded slightly panicky and out of breath. He kept repeating a phrase from the prophecy Trelawney had recited. _Child of Neptune's last stand_…._Child of Neptune's last stand._

Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, and then back at Percy, whose breathing was now more rapid.

"_Aguamenti!_" Harry said, letting a stream of water flow out of his wand, and splatter on Percy.

Percy broke out of his uneasy sleep, jolting himself awake. Then, Percy seemed to realise he wasn't in this bed anymore, and instead he was sitting on a chair with his hands tied to the back of the chair.

Instantly, Percy's sea green eyes blazed, and for a moment, Harry felt afraid of Percy. Power radiated off him in huge waves. Percy looked around the room and finally, his eyes fell on Harry.

"Gods! What are you doing?" Percy shouted, struggling to free his hands, but to no avail.

"We want to ask you some questions. Unless we are satisfied with your answers, you'll be staying here for a long time." Harry said, trying to inject some threat into his tone.

What questions? Can't you at least untie my hands?" Percy replied, tugging at the ropes again. "You don't have to do this."

"It's for safety reasons." Harry shrugged.

"Safety?!" Percy shouted. "It's not like I would do anything to hurt you."

But Harry didn't answer him. He moved on with the questioned he'd always wanted.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Harry asked quietly.

"What? No! What's a Death Eater anyway?" Percy asked, looking confused.

"Death Eaters are Voldemort's supporters. Are you one of them?" Harry asked again.

"Of course not! Why do you ask?" Percy said. He looked genuinely puzzled.

Harry thought for a moment. He wondered if he should believe that Percy was not a Death Eater.

"Your friend Nico. He feels like one of them. There's death hanging around him." Harry explained. "So we assumed all three of you are Death Eaters."

Percy suddenly burst out laughing. "Nico? Of course he is creepy like the dead. But no, he is not a Death Eater either."

"And why should we believe what you say?" Ron asked.

"You don't have to believe what I say. You can decide for yourself." Percy replied calmly. "But if I was a Death Eater, do you think you'll still be alive and questioning me?"

"But you put my name into the Goblet of Fire." Harry accused, crossing his arms.

"No! I didn't. Why would I do that?" Percy said surprised.

"I don't know why, but everything is strange about you, Thalia and Nico. Hermione checked that there is no such school called 'Chiron's Elite School', and normally there are only three schools participating in the Tournament, and then you three suddenly appeared up here saying you're competing. Plus the fact that Dumbledore allowed underage students from your school to compete. How do you explain the sudden change and coincidences if you are not a Death Eater?" Harry said.

Percy was silent for quite a long time. His green eyes were unfocused and deep in thought.

"Okay. I swear on my life that I'm not a Death Eater. And I'll admit that there is really no such thing as Chiron's Elite School. I will explain everything from the start, only if you first untie my hands." Percy pleaded.

Harry wondered if this was another trap, but Percy added. "I'll be three of you against one of me even if I try to run. I won't be likely to escape, right?"

True, Percy had a point. Harry nodded and went behind Percy. He pointed at the ropes that bound Percy's wrists and said, "_Diffindo_". The ropes fell off. That was when Harry realised a strange tattoo on Percy's forearm. But he didn't get to see it clearly before Percy got to his feet, and rubbed his wrists.

The tattoo scared Harry. It was on the same arm that Death Eaters had the dark mark branded on. Perhaps Percy had been lying to them from the start. Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Percy.

"You lied. You are branded with the dark mark. I saw it on your forearm." Harry said, his voice shook slightly.

"What dark mark?" Percy asked carefully. Percy looked at his arms, and then he showed them the tattoo on his forearm. "You mean this? It's not a dark mark."

Harry looked at Percy's wrist. Now he saw it clearly. It really wasn't a dark mark. It was a tattoo of a trident with the letters SPQR stamped below it. And there were two lines below it. Hermione gave a gasp when she saw the tattoo. But Harry didn't lower his wand.

"Explain." He said.

But Hermione cut in. "You are not a wizard. You are a demigod." She exclaimed.

Percy's hand slipped into his pocket and pulled out a pen. The exact same one they had confiscated earlier. Harry glanced back at the table where he had placed the pen earlier, but it had vanished, yet he was sure no one could have taken it without him noticing.

Percy twirled the pen between his fingers and answered, "Yes."

"Wait, what's a demigod?" Ron asked blankly.

"How did you find out?" Percy asked.

"I borrowed a book from the library since we were suspicious of you. But I didn't get to tell the rest about my theory. Anyway, I pieced together all the little clues you left behind. Like the drachma, for instance, the currency of the gods. And I also realised Chiron was a famous centaur from the ancient Greek mythology. I also saw you sacrificing food at meal times for the gods. Then just a moment ago I saw the tattoo, and that confirmed you are a Roman demigod." Hermione said proudly.

"Well, you got everything correct except the part that I am a Roman demigod. I am a Greek demigod actually." Percy smiled.

"Stop. This is giving me a headache. Can someone kindly explain what the heck is a demigod?" Ron complained.

Hermione sighed. "A demigod is a half mortal and half god. But what I don't understand is how you can be a Greek demigod if you have a Roman tattoo. I thought there is a huge conflict between Romans and Greeks."

"That conflict was settled only recently, so that's probably why it's not in any book." Percy said.

Harry tried to comprehend all the information.

"If you are half Greek god, who is your godly parent?" Harry asked.

"Poseidon, god of the sea and earthquakes." Percy said proudly.

**And there goes the secret. BOOM!**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will be put on temporary hiatus, because I'm just way too busy that its hard to cope with school. Maybe one chapter every now and then, but not confirmed. But you can be absolutely certain that this story will NOT be abandoned. I'll be back during school term break. I promise I have ideas to where this story is going, honestly. And I love you readers for your continuous support for my story. Dont worry, I'll continue this next time. I'm sorry. Pls review the chapter. Thank you guys so much :')**


	12. Chapter 12

**From all the reviews, I guess all of you thought Percy's interrogation was over. Well, that is definately not it! Of course I wouldnt leave with an anticlimax. Anyway, I managed to type out this chapter within two days, isnt that great?**

**To OwlNinja28: Thanks for the compliment. found some time for this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**To Crimson Gamma: I get your point. I will take this into consideration in my future stories :) Thanks for the long review :)**

**To Son of Zeus0001: 1) Percy is surprised because he didnt expect the wizard trio to find out he is a demigod. 2) Thanks so much for the compliment, it keeps me going :)**

**To Ghost never die: I made Percy react that way because he knew that sooner or later, the secret will be out anyway, so why not just accept it now.  
**

**I'm really really sorry I dont have time to reply all of you. Im trying to at least post this chapter up so u can read. Hope you understand. But Thanks for the reviews and all :) I'll continue replying in the next chapter.**

Percy

Percy didn't appreciate the fact that he was dragged out of his bed in the middle of the night, and was questioned like a prisoner by Harry, Ron and Hermione. Then he was accused to be Voldemort's minion by Harry, the very person Percy was supposed to protect. But later, he realised it was just a misunderstanding, and if he were in Harry's shoes, Percy would have done the same.

But what Percy didn't expect was that Hermione already had some clue of who he really was- a demigod. And Percy knew the only way to clear up this misunderstanding was to confirm Hermione's suspicion that he was a demigod. So he told them that his father was the Greek god Poseidon, the god of the sea. He was lucky that at least Harry and Hermione had some vague background of Greek mythology, so Percy didn't need hours to explain everything.

"So why are there demigods in our school?" Harry asked finally.

"Dumbledore requested for help at your school, to protect you. He sought help from our demigod camp, and we were sent here to watch you three." Percy said.

"_You_ watch over us?" Ron said incredulously. "Hermione said you can't even perform a proper summoning charm. What makes you think you are up to it?"

Somehow, this ticked Percy off. After all he had been through, the Titan war and the Giant war, there was someone doubting his ability to protect them. But of course, Ron didn't know what he'd done.

"Try me." Percy said softly, pulling out Riptide in pen form.

"Try you? You'll see." Ron laughed, pointing his wand at Percy.

"_Stupefy!_" Ron shouted.

A jet of red light flew towards Percy, who uncapped his sword and Riptide sprung into a celestial bronze sword. Percy reflected the spell easily with his blade, making it rocket off, hitting the wall.

The three wizards stared in shock and awe at his sword.

"How did-" Ron said, startled.

"Oh, it can change from a pen to a sword." Percy explained, capping Riptide.

"So you are going to use that to protect us? Just a sword without magic." Ron said smugly.

"That's right." Percy said.

Suddenly, the room darkened. The lights went out by itself, and a chill crept into the classroom. In the gloom, Percy could see the wizards panicking and their wands darting from side to side, waiting for an attack.

"What the bloody hell is happening!" Ron yelled. "It feels like You-Know-Who is close."

Percy gripped Riptide in his hand. He didn't know what was happening. It somehow felt like this was Nico's doing. But how would Nico know where to find him? Percy was quite sure Harry would have thought about all these when he captured Percy, and had done the necessary precaution to make sure Percy's friends would not find him.

The darkness receded, and the classroom went back to normal. The lights flickered on, illuminating the room, with an additional two people. Thalia and Nico had appeared out of thin air in the classroom. Thalia was armed with her bow, ready to fire. Nico, on the other hand, clutched his stygian iron sword. Harry, meanwhile, thought that they were Death Eaters coming to kill him, and yelled instinctively before seeing who his opponent was, "_Sectumsempra!"_

The spell shot so fast at Nico that he did the only thing he could think of- he slashed downwards with his stygian iron blade, cutting into the path of the spell and deflecting it. Unfortunately, the spell bounced off and flew in Percy's direction. Percy, caught by surprise, did not jump out of the way, and the jet of light hit him hard in the stomach.

Immediately, pain coursed through his body and many cuts appeared on his skin. Percy looked down and found his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt ripped to shreds, and it was drenched in his own blood.

"Ow." Percy said, plucking at his now red shirt. His skin was prickling, but the pain was bearable. After going to hell and back, literally, this was nothing. Still, Percy would rather not be at the receiving end of that spell.

"Damn it, I'm sorry Percy." Nico said, rushing over to him.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Percy assured.

Thalia, meanwhile, was still standing at the corner. Her arrow was notched and pulled back.

"What was that for?" She shouted angrily.

"It was an accident. I didn't know what that spell would do. It was the first spell in my mind when you popped out of nowhere." Harry apologised.

"But where did you learn it from?" Hermione interrupted.

"That book you gave me last night. I kind of flipped to that page with the spell on it, but I didn't read up what it actually was." Harry admitted.

"Harry! You can't just use a spell you don't know!" Hermione scolded.

"You almost hit Nico with the spell, and you ended up hurting Percy!" Thalia shrieked.

"Look. I'm sorry, okay?" Harry said, turning to Percy. "I didn't mean to-"

"Like saying 'sorry' would help." Thalia retorted.

"Alright." Percy said, striding between Thalia and Harry. "Thalia, I'm fine. It's no big deal. I can heal it later. Harry didn't expect this to happen. Now both of you, drop your weapons, before something bad happens."

Thalia glared at Harry, then lowered her bow. Harry did the same with his wand.

"Got some ambrosia?" Percy asked.

"Nope. I left it in the dormitory. We rushed here as quickly as possible after Nico said you were missing." Thalia said.

"Right. But it was just a misunderstanding, and Harry thought we were Death Eaters. But everything is cleared up now. I told them we are demigods." Percy explained.

"Yes. Can you tell me who your godly parents are?" Harry asked.

"Zeus, king of the gods and god of the sky." Thalia said. "And I am a hunter of Artemis, the maiden goddess of the hunt."

"Hades, lord of the underworld and riches of the world." Nico continued.

"And you are all here to protect me?" Harry asked.

"Yep. Like I said, Dumbledore thinks Voldemort might use the Tournament to get to you. And we think the first step of his plan is already done. We suspect he had some part in making you the Hogwarts champion." Percy said.

"So what do you intend to do?"

"Keep you alive and make sure Voldemort doesn't get you." Nico snickered. "Simple plan."

"Seriously?" Ron said doubtfully.

"Yup. I think that plan is perfect. We can improvise if needed." Percy smiled.

"Yeah, every plan is good to you, since you don't have any, Kelp Head." Thalia teased.

"Hey!" Percy pouted.

Nico laughed, then frowned at the numerous cuts on Percy. "I think you should do something about the cuts. You look awful." He looked at the wizards, "Water can help. Can you make water appear with your wands?"

Harry looked puzzled, but obeyed. He raised his wand, and said "_Aguamenti_".

Water shot out of the tip of Harry's wand like a spout, falling to the floor. Percy lifted up one hand, palms facing upwards, and willed the water to float in mid-air, before it touched the floor. He made the water swirl gently around him, and letting himself get wet to wash off the stick blood on him.

The wizards stared in amazement and wonderment, like Percy was some sort of street performer. The cuts faded and the skin healed.

"Uh, Percy, you should stop having a bath in public." Nico smirked.

Percy released the water he was holding up. The water splashed onto the floor. He willed himself dry, and the water on him evaporated instantly.

"And you should stop peeking at people when they are having a shower." Percy returned a grin.

Ron just stared. "I must be having hallucinations. Did I just see you controlling water without a wand?"

Hermione, who had been watching Percy closely, glared at Ron. "Didn't he say he was a demigod? They obviously won't need to use a wand."

Ron blushed. "Right, sorry."

"Now if you all don't mind, I'll like to go back to sleep again without you kidnapping me." Percy said, striding out of the classroom.

"Percy, I did it because I thought you were a Death Eater." Harry started.

"I know. I understand." Percy said. "I'm just going to take a nap before morning."

"Wait. One more thing. How did Thalia and Nico appear in this room? You can't apparate of disapparate in Hogwarts." Hermione asked.

"I saw water leaking out of this door, but I couldn't unlock the door. So I shadowtravelled in." Nico explained.

"Shadow-?" Ron blurted.

"Shadowtravel. Children of Hades can do that." Nico replied.

Ron nodded and they headed back to the common room. Deep in his head, Percy knew the prophecy Trelawney recited had already started. This was just the beginning. _Secrets shall be revealed, you cannot hide_- that was what Trelawney had predicted, and it had come true. Percy had revealed to Harry and his friends that Percy, Thalia and Nico were demigods sent to protect them.

But what was the second line? What had Trelawney said?

_Yet some will still remain, not to confide._

Was it possible that this second line was linked to the first? Percy couldn't see how it was connected. There was no secret left that he'd kept. He had explained everything to the wizards. If it was not connected, does that mean that the wizards themselves were keeping something from him? Percy didn't know what to think. He was drained from all the talk in the middle of the night. For now, he needed some rest.

**Okay thats it for this chappie. Its a logical stop for this chapter. Pls review :) Although I cant type a reply, I really do appreciate your reviews :) Thanks you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello guys! Hehe i know i said this was supposed to be on hiatus... but hehe, its still me. Reason being that I cant bear to let you followers and favouriters wait. (Thanks to the 101 fav and the 167 followers...that was my highiest record!) So heres the nest chapter :)**

**To OwlNinja28: My hunger games crossover is still on, and im still writing it. But I dont update as frequently.**

**To r7e7d: I dont see how there will be plot holes. And anyway, the prophecy said that secrets will be revealed, so I made it such that they didnt hold back anything. I'm back to the main plot of the Tournament :) Thanks for the review :)**

**To SaraArena: Yes I plan to make the task the same as the one in the book. About the lessons, I wont be concentrating on that so soon, but probably in the later chapters as a filler or smth. But for now, i have ideas on the plot. And also, thanks for the compliment :)**

Harry

So Dumbledore had secretly sent demigods to Hogwarts to protect him. And from the start, Dumbledore never told him about this. Harry had mixed feelings about this. He felt weak, and humiliated. Weak, because he needed someone to protect him, like a guardian watching over a small child. Humiliated, because Dumbledore thought he couldn't look out for himself. Dumbledore thought he was vulnerable.

Back in the common room, Harry lay on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He'd seen what Percy had done with the water, and he was sure the other two demigods had some powers too. No doubt they were powerful indeed. But Harry didn't know how they could possibly protect him when he was already entered in the Triwizard Tournament.

There was also this deep regret in him. It was guilt. He had shot a spell at Nico, when he himself didn't know what it does. It was a spell he'd blurted out from the book Hermione gave him. The spell had bounced off Nico's black sword and hit Percy, giving Percy countless slashes on his body. Harry had seen what the spell did. The image of blood oozing out of the cuts form Percy's wound stayed in his mind's eye. Although Percy had just dismissed his apology, Harry knew that it must have been really painful. If he'd been the victim, Harry would have been kneeling over the floor in pain. He swore to himself, after the incident, that he would read up spells properly before using them on someone.

Harry tossed in his bed, trying to shake the image out of his head, eventually falling into an uneasy sleep.

-Line Break-

When Harry finally woke up, light was already streaming in through the curtains. Harry got out of bed and stretched. Ron and Nico were already up, and had probably gone down to the common room. However, Percy was still lying on his bed, with the sheets covering him completely.

Since Harry didn't know how to wake Percy up, he changed and went down to the common room, leaving Percy on the bed.

Harry found Ron, Hermione, Thalia and Nico sitting on the squashy sofa by the fireplace, and went to join them. Hermione looked up when she noticed him going towards them.

"Where's Percy?" She asked, her tone light.

"Still sleeping. I was going to ask you guys if you can wake Percy up." Harry replied, looking pointedly at Thalia and Nico.

"I'll do it." Thalia volunteered with a smile.

"And I'm going to watch." Nico said, raising his hand and grinning mischievously.

"Then I'll have a look." Harry smiled, "maybe I can wake him up the next time."

Hermione shook her head and sighed. She went back to reading her charms textbook. Ron didn't want to get up from the sofa, so he waved at them to go ahead.

Nico led the way, then as he was about to climb up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, he stopped.

"You sure you want to go to the boys' dormitory?" He grinned, raising his eyebrows at Thalia.

Thalia blushed briefly, then replied. "This is an emergency. Percy needs to wake up."

"Sure, Pinecone Face." Nico smirked, and continued walking up the staircase.

Nico flung open the door and saw Percy in the same position, under the sheets.

Harry was interested to see how Thalia is going to get Percy up. Harry had tried shaking and poking Percy before, but neither method had worked.

Thalia just strolled over to one side of the bed and pulled the blanket open, revealing Percy sprawled on the bed.

Then she lifted one finger and blue sparks crackled on the tip of her finger. Thalia grinned and touched Percy gently on his back. The effect was instantaneous. Percy rolled around so fast he landed on the floor, knocking Harry's trunk over.

"Wha-" Percy said, finally focusing on Thalia. "Oh, it's you. I'll get you back for that. Just you wait."

The sparks on Thalia's fingertip diffused, and the crackling sound stopped.

"That was for the time you doused me with lake water instead of drying me off." Thalia smiled.

Percy did a really mature thing- he stuck his tongue at Thalia. Then he rubbed his back where Thalia had given him an electric shock, and got to his feet.

"Alright. I'm awake. So what's the hurry?" Percy asked.

"Well, as champions for the Triwizard Tournament, McGonagall said it is not compulsory that we go for lessons, thought we can still sit in if we choose to. But I'm going to learn some new spells with a book Hermione gave me. Do you need to practise anything?" Harry asked.

Percy chucked. "I think I've got enough practise after what happened a few weeks ago. But I could do some sparring while you read up on spells."

Harry nodded, he wanted to ask Percy what had happened a few weeks ago, but he decided against it. He had a lot of reading to do if he wanted to come out alive from the first task. Whatever the first task was, it definitely won't be easy. It was an opportunity for Voldemort to kill him.

Hermione had agreed to skip History of Magic to help Harry with the practice. Ron wanted to stay too, but Hermione forced him to go, so that he could take notes for her in class. They bickered for quite a while, but Hermione eventually got him to go. So Harry and Hermione sat in an empty classroom, reading up on spells and trying them out with each other.

Percy, Thalia and Nico also decided to stay with them in the classroom, since they said it was their job to keep an eye on Harry.

"I'll spar with you, Percy." Thalia suggested. She walked to the centre of the room and pulled out a two long silver knives which looked like it had been recently sharpened. Harry and Hermione were distracted for a moment, and turned to look at Thalia.

"You actually use those weapons during practise? It's very dangerous!" Hermione said indignantly.

"That's normal for us." Nico smiled, also walking to Thalia's side. "We'll team up and spar against Percy."

A black sword materialised in Nico's hand. It looked creepy, and there was a cold chill radiating from it. Darkness seemed to be pulled towards the sword. Nico sliced the air with it, and took a fighting stance.

"What? Two of you against one of me? How is that even fair?" Percy complained.

"Deal with it." Thalia smirked. "Ready?"

Percy grumbled. He took out his pen and uncapped it. There was a 'chink' sound, and the pen grew into a three foot long bronze blade.

"Ready." Percy said.

Thalia sprang forward, slashing her knives at Percy, who parried them with his sword. Nico jumped in from Percy's other side. Percy twirled around to block the blow from Nico. Sparks flew where the blades met. Thalia didn't hesitate and continued fighting. There was a blur of silver from Percy's sword as it ripped through the air. Percy was taking the defensive since he was outnumbered, while Thalia and Nico advanced in on him.

Harry was amazed at the speed and agility of all three demigods. Hermione was staring wide-eyed, worry etched on her face.

While they were fighting, Harry saw Thalia gave Nico a quick nod, like she was forming some sort of plan. Nico obviously understood, and nodded back at her. Harry wondered what they were going to do. Percy was frowning in concentration as he deflected Nico's stab at him, narrowly preventing himself from getting skewered.

Very slowly, Harry could see Thalia's plan being put into action. Thalia was attacking Percy from the front, while Nico slowly edged to the back. Thalia pressed Percy so hard that he was forced to concentrate all his attention on her. Nico, meanwhile, had managed to get behind Percy, and waited with his sword hanging loosely at his side.

This time, Percy jabbed his sword at Thalia, taking the offensive, and cutting Thalia on the wrist. Thalia caught his blade with the hilt of her knife, and Percy took the opportunity to lock his sword on the knife, and twisted it downwards. The knife clattered out of Thalia's hand. Percy smiled, momentarily forgetting that Nico was waiting behind him. While Percy started to attack Thalia again, Nico swung his sword at Percy's unprotected back. The sword ripped through Percy's orange shirt and left a scratch on Percy's back, but it wasn't deep.

Percy gave a short gasp of surprise and spun around, finding himself at the end of Nico's sword.

"Dead." Nico proclaimed.

Percy smiled and capped his sword, which shrunk back into a pen. "Good one. You had me caught by surprise."

Nico lowered his sword and dug in his pockets.

"Here." Nico said. He pulled out a squarish cube and broke it into half, and handed it to Percy. Percy took it and threw it into his mouth. Harry watched in astonishment as the graze on Percy's back healed instantly.

"Ambrosia, food of the gods." Percy explained. "But too much can make demigods combust spontaneously."

Just then, the classroom door swung open and Ron stalked in, slightly out of breath.

"Found you at last." Ron said. "Dumbledore wanted me to tell Harry and Percy to go for the Weighing of the Wands immediately at Dumbledore's office."

"Right." Percy said, still breathing hard from the swordfight. "We'd better go then."

**Please comment on this chapter! Thank you :) I dont know when the next update will be ready. Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**New Chapter! Woah I was so busy this whole week so I wasnt able to update :( Anyway, I managed to squeeze in some time to type out this chapter. So here it is :) Thanks for taking time to review.**

**To Kuroma Chisuya: Thank you so much for the compliment :) Dont worry, I have plans for this story so I wont abandon it. But my updates will be much slower since this story is already supposed to be on hiatus. Haha i feel bad for making Percy lose in this swordfight. I know hes the best swordfighter in camp, but against 2 big three demigods...that's not really fair.**

**To OwlNinja28: Finally managed to update the hunger gamess crossover! In the books they had to sit in the class, but they werent required to take the end of year tests. But for this fanfic, I decided to tweak that a little ;)**

**To SaraArena: I actually have a reviewer from the early chapters requesting for Hermione to have a crush on Percy. So I plan to do that a little. But it wont be much because my story is not about cheesy romance and goofy stuff like that. Haha I'm not good at writing romance. That's also why I didnt make Annabeth come for this quest. Dot get me wrong, I ship percabeth, its just that i cant write it. About the Riptide question...you'll find out soon :)**

Percy

What on earth was the Weighing of the Wands? Percy thought it sounded really stupid. Are they supposed to place their wands on a weighing scale and see how heavy the stick was? Nevertheless, Percy checked that the wand Lady Hecate had given him was still tucked safely in his pocket, then made his way up to Dumbledore's office with Harry.

There was a stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to the staircase leading up to Dumbledore's office, but it moved away the moment Harry and Percy came to a stop in front of it. The two of them stood on the staircase as it moved upwards, spiralling to an open doorway of Dumbledore's office.

Percy looked around the office. It was large and spacious with an old wooden desk right in the centre. Delicate ornaments were displayed on either side of the room. There was also a glass door to some sort of cupboard at the side. Percy could see a shallow dish brimming with a sparkling blue liquid, swirling in an anti-clockwise direction.

"Ah. Harry and Percy are here. We may begin." Professor Dumbledore said, coming towards them.

Only then did Percy realise that Fleur, Krum, Madame Maxime and Karkaroff was already there waiting for them at the corner of Dumbledore's office. Harry and Percy hurried off to where they were waiting.

"Well, take a sit, my dears." Mr Crouch said, motioning towards the empty chairs.

Percy and Harry took the seat beside Fleur Delacour.

There was an aging man with greying hair standing at the front. He introduced himself as Mr Olivander, a wandmaker.

"When I call your name, please come forward with your wands so that I can conduct a check on them to make sure it is in full working condition." Olivander said.

The champions nodded in understanding.

"Mr Krum." Olivander called.

Krum stood up and dragged his feet over to the wandmaker and handed over his wand.

Olivander took at and examined it closely. Then finally he announced, "Hmm…not one of my creations. Hornbeam and dragon heartstring. Thick and reasonably rigid, ten and a quarter inches. Good condition. Let me see…_Avis_!"

Olivander waved the wand at the last word, and there was a loud blast like the sound of a cannon going off. Birds appeared out of thin air and flew around the office, finally disappearing out of the open window.

"Good. Good." Mr Olivander nodded, and handed Krum back his wand.

"Miss Delacour, if you please." Olivander said politely.

Fleur stood up gracefully and swept over to Olivander, who took her wand.

After a while of close inspection, Olivander said, "Ahhh, this is a rare one. Hair of a veela. Nine and a half inches, sturdy, rosewood. Perfect condition. Very well, _Orchideous!_"

A bunch of flowers sprang out of the tip of the wand, and Olivander caught it. He smiled at returned the wand back to Fleur, along with the flowers. Fleur gave a slight curtsey and returned to her seat.

"Next, we have Mr Potter, our youngest champion." Olivander said.

Percy watched at Harry stood up nervously and handed Olivander his wand.

Olivander exclaimed the moment he saw Harry's wand. "One of mine, finally! Holly, eleven inches and a feather from the tail of a phoenix. Good." He declared and made a fountain of wine shoot out of the tip of the wand, before handing it back to Harry.

"Finally, our last champion, Mr Jackson." Olivander called. Percy got to his feet and made his way over to Olivander. But as he was about to pull out the wand Hecate had given him, Olivander stopped him.

"Professor Dumbledore and the other Headmaster and Headmistress of the other schools have agreed to let all of the champions bring in one weapon for the tasks." Olivander said.

Then, Olivander looked towards the other champions seated in front of him and asked. "I assume all three of you will choose your wands as the one weapon of your choice?"

Krum, Fleur, and Harry nodded.

Olivander turned back to Percy. "And will your wand be the weapon of your choice too?"

Percy nearly burst out laughing at this. He couldn't even do a spell properly with a wand. What if Hecate decided to go mean on him during the tasks and made his wand do stupid things like wetting a cushion? No, it was better he didn't use it at all. He felt much safer with his sword. Riptide had always helped him in battles and Percy had grown close to it.

"No. Can I choose another weapon?" Percy asked.

"You may, but all champions are only allowed one weapon into the task, and you will have to stick to that chosen weapon for all three tasks." Olivander explained.

Percy glanced at Dumbledore, who gave a small nod.

"I choose my sword to be the weapon of my choice." Percy announced, pulling out Riptide in pen form, and showing it to Olivander.

Olivander looked stunned. "I'm not an expert at swords and pens, dear boy. But it would be sufficient if you give it to the judge Mr Crouch to decide instead."

Percy nodded at went over to the judge. He uncapped the pen, and it expanded into a bronze sword, then he handed it over to Mr Crouch. Percy was aware that the other champions were staring at his sword with a slight frown on their faces, as though they were thinking how a sword with no magical properties can be of any use in the Tournament.

Mr Couch looked in wonder at the sword. He inspected it closely from the hilt to the tip of the blade.

Then he said. "Though I have no expertise in swords either, I can declare that there is nothing hidden in this sword. If you wish this to be your chosen weapon, then so be it."

Mr Crouch handed Percy back his sword with care, trying not to touch the sharp edges of the blade. Percy took it and capped it, so that it turned back into an ordinary looking pen. Then he shoved it into his pocket and sat down.

Dumbledore gave a clap with his hands. "The Weighing of the Wands ceremony is over, you may go back to doing what you wish, or just make your way to the Great Hall since it is time for lunch."

The champions cleared out of the office, and Percy followed Harry down to the Great Hall.

They sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, waiting for their friends to arrive.

"So, all prepared for the first task?" Percy asked.

"Kind of. Just need to keep practising for the rest of the week." Harry replied. "Nervous?"

"Not really." Percy said. "Been in this kind of dangerous situation countless times. Being nervous doesn't help."

Harry paused, then asked, "What kind of dangerous situation?"

Percy gave a small smile before replying, "Well, as demigods, monsters smell us out and come to kill us. So you could say that it happens almost every couple of days. But other than that, we've been in two wars. The first was the Titan war, and the second is the Giant war."

Harry was speechless. "Woah." He said.

Percy nodded. "But at least the good guys won."

They were joined by Thalia, Nico, Hermione and Ron a few minutes later.

Hermione looked out of breath as she ran towards them. Finally, she turned to Percy and asked, "Neptune is Poseidon in Roman form, isn't it?"

Percy shuddered. He recalled the last line of the prophecy Trelawney had recited. _Child of Neptune's last stand_. Percy had tried to ignore that for some time. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that his end was near.

"Yes it is." Percy said cautiously. Hermione was smart, and Percy knew she would be able to put two and two together.

"That's why you are so worried! That night when we were going to wake you up to question you, you kept muttering '_Child of Neptune's last stand_' over and over again. I asked Thalia who else is a child of Poseidon or Neptune, and she said that you were the only one alive. There was not even supposed to be any children of the Big Three!"

"Well, you got that right." Percy admitted.

"So that means-" Hermione ploughed on.

"Hermione, enough. You don't think he doesn't know what that means right?" Thalia cut in.

"Look, it's okay to talk about it. It won't change anything. I know that line refers to me. That means something bad will probably happen to me." Percy sighed. "But cheer up, prophecies always have double meanings."

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something, but she bit her lip and sat down. Thalia, Nico and Ron followed.

**That's all for now. Next chapter will be the start of the first task already! But it will take some time... I dont know when I will be free again :(**

**Pls leave a review on this chapter! Thank you in advance :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everybody! I want to start with a big thank you to all my followers, favs and reviewers. I never thought so many people would read this! 200+ followers! *speechless* woah! That just broke my previous record! Another thank you for those who reviewed and gave me compliments...it means a lot.**

**To MidnightGlows: Actually now you mention it, I think I could have done the wizard's reaction better. But, well, its too late now. Maybe after my story is completed, ill start editing the chapters.**

**To AwkwardAuburn2: Are you refering to their character throughout the whole story or just the last chapter? Hermione can seem immature at the ending of the last chapter because she was excited on finding out that Percy is the mentioned 'child of Neptune' in the prophecy. Thanks for taking the time to review :)**

**To Willowsong35: I've about 29000 views...but not all viewers actually read the story. So it is rather inaccuate to judge the popularity of my story from the number of viewers. Some people could have accidentally clicked on it, or read the first chapter and didnt like it. Thanks so much for the compliment :)**

**To Princess Of Flames: Haha, in SON it said the son of neptune is gonna drown (incompete prophecy), but Percy knows he cant drown. However in this prophecy, it says 'last stand', so he has something to worry about. Besides, *mean laughter* theres no fun if Percy isnt worried :P**

**Okay...now heres the chapter... Read on!**

Harry

So Dumbledore must have somehow convinced the other judges to allow Percy to use a sword during the Tournament. That made sense to Harry. From what Hermione had said, Percy couldn't even perform a summoning charm properly. If Percy had to use his wand as a weapon, there was no way he could make it out alive. But Harry had seen Percy use a sword. Percy was skilled in a sword, like it was a part of him. He was swift and agile in his movements. Of course Percy would choose a sword over a wand.

Hermione was fussing over her new discovery. She had just realised that Percy was the Child of Neptune as stated in the prophecy. Although Harry didn't show it, he admired Percy's bravery. Percy knew all along that he was going to die, yet he didn't back down from his job- to protect Harry.

"Look, now that I understand what the prophecy is trying to say, you don't have to protect me." Harry started. He couldn't let anyone die because of him. Even though he didn't know Percy that well, he definitely knew that he would be guilty for the rest of his life if Percy died for him.

Percy remained silent, then said, "No. I will still protect you even if I know I am going to die doing it. As long as you live, I will have no regrets."

"Why? You don't even know me. And we kidnapped you last night." Harry protested.

"I know that kidnap was a misunderstanding. Plus, I don't have to know you to protect you, do I?" Percy replied.

Harry didn't know what to say. Percy looked determined to do anything in his power to protect him.

Thalia had a small smile on her lips. But her eyes had sadness to it. It looked like she'd seen Percy like this many times before. Even Nico was quiet, staring at the table.

"If that is Percy's decision, then it is impossible for you to change it. It's his fatal flaw kicking in." Thalia sighed.

"Fatal flaw?" Ron asked.

"All demigods have a fatal flaw." Thalia explained. "Percy's fatal flaw is personal loyalty, almost everyone knows that. He would sacrifice himself or the world, for anyone if he could help it."

"Oh." said Ron.

Harry cursed himself for even thinking of Percy as a Death Eater previously. Now he realised that Percy was indeed a real hero. Someone who wasn't scared of death, unlike himself. He respected Percy even more after hearing what his fatal flaw was.

"I'm hungry." Percy said, digging into the food and trying to lighten the mood.

Harry started to eat, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione frowning slightly at Percy across the table. He understood that look well, after seeing Ginny and Dean Thomas look at each other like that for years. Hermione noticed Harry looking at her, and she quickly looked away, blushing beet red.

-Line Break-

So for the rest of the week, Harry stayed in the common room, reading up and practising spells by himself while Ron and Hermione went for classes. Occasionally, Hermione would help him and give him some advice when she was free. Percy, Thalia and Nico just followed Harry, like a shadow, wherever he went.

On the morning of the first task, Harry woke up earlier than everyone else in his dormitory. He felt jumpy and nervous, scared of what he might find in the task. What if it was something he couldn't handle?

He sat in bed, thinking and going through all the spells he had learnt in his head. He didn't know how much time had passed by, but he could hear the other boys waking up around him. Some of them wished him good luck as they walked down to the common room. But Harry was too anxious to reply. He stayed in that same position until everyone else had cleared out of the dormitory, except Ron, Nico and Percy. Ron was already awake, and he was pacing the room, a worried look on his face.

Then, the door burst open and Thalia and Hermione stalked in. Percy was still sleeping in a strange position, and his orange T-shirt was rolled up in front, revealing his lean stomach. Harry saw Hermione glance at Percy's sleeping form and her cheeks reddened a little.

"Come on, sleepyhead. We'll see how you do today." Thalia said, pulling Percy upright.

Percy rubbed his eyes, then realised that there were girls around his bed, and quickly dusted down his shirt.

"Today… Gods! Today's the first task." Percy yelled, suddenly awake.

"Obviously." Nico replied. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Actually, I did." Percy admitted.

"Wouldn't be surprised seeing you really are a Kelp Head." Thalia laughed.

"Hey! But it just slipped out of my mind!" Percy protested. "It's not my fault."

"Anyway, we were here to tell you and Harry that McGonagall wants you in the tents by the temporary arena in the grounds." Hermione said.

"Right. I'll just have a quick change." Percy said, pulling the curtains around his bed.

Harry stood up. Hermione, Ron, Thalia and Nico left first since they wanted to get good seats in the stands.

Percy emerged from the curtains wearing a sea green T-shirt which matched his eyes perfectly.

"C'mon. Don't want to be late." Percy said, sprinting down the stairs.

Harry and Percy hurried to the grounds and spotted a huge enclosure like an arena. But the high wall prevented them from looking inside. At the side of the enclosure, there was a small makeshift tent. They made their way to the tent and Percy stepped in first.

"Mr Jackson! Oh, and Mr Potter too! Please make yourselves at home, and get ready for the first task. I will be giving you a briefing as soon as all the champions are here." Bagman said happily and ushering them into the tent.

About five minutes later, Fleur and Krum came in together. Bagman gave them about a minute to settle down before beckoning them to gather around him. The champions were visibly nervous and their expressions were stony. The exception was Percy, who looked rather excited, like a kid whose dad promised to take to the zoo. Percy was twirling his pen in his hand casually.

"Right. Gather around, gather around!" Bagman called.

The champions huddled together around him. Bagman waved a black velvet pouch in the air.

"You are about to see what you will be facing in the first task. The order in which you will compete your task depends on what you pick in this bag. Ladies first." Bagman said cheerily, offering the bag to Fleur.

Fleur's hand shook as she lowered her hand into the black bag. Then, she pulled out a miniature green dragon. It had a number two tied around its neck.

"Ah. The Common Welsh Green." Bagman said mysteriously.

Krum was next. He pulled out a red dragon with huge eyes. It had a number one around its neck.

"And you've got the Chinese Fireball." Bagman said.

Bagman offered the bag to Percy, who fished out a dragon with silvery blue scales wearing a number three on its neck.

"That's a Swedish Short-Snout." Bagman introduced.

Harry dug his hand into the bag. When his hand emerged, he was clasping a dragon with yellow eyes and spikes covering every inch of its body.

"Finally, The Horntail." Bagman announced, folding the now empty bag and pocketing it.

Bagman checked his watch. "Five minutes. All the judges should be out there by now. Mr Krum, you may enter the arena after the sound of the cannon. Your job is to get the golden egg. Good luck, all of you."

Percy walked over to Harry. "Are you alright? Do you have any plans?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah. I might fly."

"_Fly_?"

"Yep. I can summon my broom from the castle." Harry said.

"Good then." Percy nodded.

"What about you?" Harry asked. "Got a plan?"

"Nope. I don't _do_ plans. I'll make them up when the time comes." Percy smiled.

"Okay. Good luck then." Harry said.

"Back at you." Percy grinned.

There was a loud 'boom!' and cheers erupted from the crowd in the arena. Fleur took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She put on a brave smile and held her head high before stepping out of the tent.

Harry could hear screams and shouts from the arena. But he couldn't make up what was going on outside, or whether Fleur had already captured the golden egg. After about fifteen minutes, a loud applause rang through the arena, signalling that Fleur had got past her dragon.

Another loud blast from the cannon was heard.

Krum stood up, his shoulders hunched as always. He strolled out of the tent into the arena.

Now Percy was pacing around the tent, swinging his sword. It would be Percy's turn next. There was another loud applause and the cannon boomed for the third time.

Percy gave Harry a wave and turned to face the entrance of the tent. Harry could see Percy's silhouette against the light. He looked like a warrior, like someone born for battle. Then, the entrance of the tent flapped close. It was Harry's turn next.

**Dun Dun Dun... Just a tiny little cliffy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Pls review!**

**A/N: The next chapter is requested by windy day1117, to make a chapter in Hermione's POV. I thought it would fit nicely in the next chapter, so that you guys can read the first task from the audience PoV. So look out for it!**

**Once again, i know i sound naggy...but pls review! I really appreciate it. Thank you soooo much.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So here's Hermione's POV as promised, specially requested by windy day 1117. Right, before you read, ill just address the common questions you guys are asking. Firstly, this is sooo NOT a Hermione/Percy pairing. I might have mentioned this earlier, but ill just say it again to be clear. I dont think Percy will ever dump Annabeth for another girl he just met, after falling into Tartarus for her and nearly sacrificing himself for her. He even turned down Reyna, remember? Its just that in here, Hermione kinda have a crush on Percy (who doesnt?). But Percy dosent even have an eye for her. Secondly,...well, theres no secondly. Haha.**

**To LunaEtSidera: Yep! Percy is the king of improvisation hahahaha. Thanks for the compliment!**

**To Daughter of Apollo 14: Im looking forward to the second task too. If im not typing the next chapter, im trying to think of ideas for the second task!**

**To Ronnie07: Nope Percy wont. I explained it up there^. Thanks for reading my HG/PJO crossover too!**

**To r7e7d: Sorry for the false hope. Now its here!**

**To Guest: Im not sure if all the Guests are the same reviewer, but for all Guest reviewers, ill reply here together. Cedric is not in this story. Percy replaces him. I just want to try Hermione's Pov just this once.**

**To MidnightGlows: Yes im sad. I really hoped i could see more movies. Although its not like the book, i must say its still good in its own way. :(**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione

Hermione, Ron, Thalia and Nico found front row seats in the arena since they were there before the majority of the school. After finding out what the first task was about, her chest was filled with worry. Getting past dragons to get the golden egg? That was going to be very difficult. Hermione remembered what she had read up about dragons during her first year when she was helping Hagrid look after one. The hides of dragons were used as armour since they were strong and durable. This made it almost impossible for one to even inflict harm to the dragon, since they were covered with metallic scales on every inch of its body.

She silently prayed that Harry and Percy could manage this. Speaking about Percy, she had to admit that she had quite a crush on him the moment she laid eyes on him. But she couldn't show that because Harry and Ron had been suspicious of Percy being a Death Eater. True, she had her suspicions of him too, and so she had tried to pass off that mutual feeling. But now, they all know that Percy was no Death Eater. In fact, he wasn't even a wizard. Percy was a Greek demigod, the offspring of a god. Now that she knew who Percy really was, he was no longer off-limits to her. She even caught herself staring at him sometimes. Percy's sea green eyes were beautiful and captivating, like she was looking into the deep ocean.

Percy's bravery and endless loyalty was something she admired. He was willing to cast himself away just so that he could protect Harry. That was not something everyone could do. She found herself clinging on to the very last phrase of the prophecy. _Hope while it rains._ Though she knew the chances of it raining at that last moment was indeed slim, she had to believe that it would happen.

Hermione was jerked back to reality when the crowd roared. A red dragon had been brought out into the centre of the arena. Hermione could make up a protective barrier, made up of some kind of spell, separating the arena from the audience. She could identify the dragon. It was a Chinese Fireball. And there, under its yellow belly, was a single golden egg.

The judges were seated at a special area, near to the arena. Mr Crouch stood up, and using his wand, he magnified his voice tenfold, and said, "The first champion, Mr Krum, from Durmstrang Institute!"

Cheers erupted from the stands. Students whistled and howled in support for Krum. A hunched figure came out from the tent and walked into the enclosure. Hermione watched as Krum climbed onto the rocks in the arena and raised his wand. He fired a conjunctivitis curse at the dragons' eyes, and then advanced quickly towards the egg.

The dragon, now unable to see stumbled around, clawing at its eyes. As it lumbered around in agony, one of its front claws raked the ground underneath it, smashing a few of its real eggs. Krum, meanwhile, sneaked stealthily under its belly, and made a lunge for the golden egg.

The crowd cheered again as Krum raised the egg above his head and bowed to the judges. The judges showed placards with the score to the audience. Krum had Dragon keepers from all sides ran into the arena and tugged the dragon away. Then, a Common Welsh Green dragon took its place.

"Our next champion from Beauxbatons Academy, Miss Fleur Delacour!" Mr Crouch shouted. There was a loud blast from the cannon, and Fleur walked out of the tent with her head held high. She clutched her wand in one hand and walked out to greet the cheers from the audience.

Fleur tossed her silvery blond hair back and crept forward, pressing herself against some huge rocks so that the dragon wouldn't spot her. Then, when she was near enough to have an accurate shot at the dragon, she raised her wand. Hermione could see her frown in concentration. Fleur did a complicated movement with her wand, and a while light shot out of the end of the wand, straight for the dragon. The moment the spell made contact with the dragon, it slumped down onto the flat piece of rock it was standing on, and slept. Only then did Hermione realise that Fleur must have cast a spell which put the dragon into a bewitched sleep.

Now that the dragon was no longer a threat to her, Fleur raced forwards, jumping lightly from rock to rock, until she got within reach of the golden egg. However, as she stretched her hand outwards to retrieve the egg, the dragon let out a loud snore. Red hot flames shot out of its nostrils, sizzling everything in its path. Fleur let out a sharp scream of surprise as her skirt caught fire. But she managed to keep her head, and summoned some water with her wand to put out the fire.

With her slightly smoking skirt, Fleur grabbed the golden egg and jumped away from the dragon, raising the egg for the audience. The students watching clapped in amazement, and the judges showed her a score. It was just slightly lower than what Krum got.

Then with a squirm of panic, Hermione realised it was Percy's turn. Hermione watched in terror as a silvery blue dragon with a metallic looking hide was brought into the arena. Another golden egg was placed under its belly for the next champion.

"That's nothing compared to a Hydra." Thalia remarked.

Deep in her head, Hermione had read about Hydras in the Greek mythology book she borrowed. She knew a Hydra was a nine headed creature which grows back twice the number of heads everytime you cut of one. Not to mention that it can spew acid and breathe fire too.

"But it's still dangerous! It's a dragon!" Hermione said with worry.

The cannon boomed again.

"And our next champion, Percy Jackson, from Chiron's Elite School! The only one whose choice weapon is a sword!" Mr Crouch yelled.

As Percy stepped out from the tent, sword ready in his hand, Hermione could not help but notice that the other girls in the audience were screaming his name. She was slightly annoyed by them, but Hermione gritted her teeth and watched Percy get pass his dragon.

Percy didn't even bother to hide behind the rocks. He just leapt on the tallest rock in the arena and shouted at the dragon. There must be some sort of enchanted speakers in the arena because she could hear what Percy was saying from down below.

"Come on, you foul breath, single headed dragon!" Percy shouted, waving his arms around, trying to catch the dragon's attention.

The dragon spotted the only movement in the arena, and stood up straight on its feet. It gave a loud hoarse roar, before launching itself at Percy. Instead of backing away, Percy kicked off hard from the rock he was on, and soared through the air. The dragon swiped its wing at Percy, trying to grab its prey, but Percy landed on the wing and held on.

The dragon hissed angrily, and flapped its wing vigorously, trying to shake off Percy. Every single person in the audience held their breath. The dragon shot fire out of its mouth, trying to steam Percy off, but it was a fruitless attempt. Percy was not within reach of the flames since the dragon had a short neck. Then, Percy climbed up the wing carefully, and stood on the back of the dragon. He raised his sword high and the blade gleamed in the sunlight. With one swift stroke, the son of Poseidon sunk to his left knee and plunged his sword downwards into the hide of the dragon.

What happened next, Hermione could not comprehend. Instead of the sword bouncing off its thick hide, it managed to penetrate the metallic scales of the dragon. The blade sunk until only the hilt of the sword was sticking out of its neck. Then, slowly, the dragon crumbled, turning into yellow dust, which was swept off by the wind, until there was nothing left. The audience and judges stared at the empty arena in awe. Hermione was sure none of them had ever seen a teen take down a dragon single-handedly. This must have been a first.

Percy stood up and brushed off the yellow dust from his T-shirt. Then, he crouched down and picked up the golden egg from the floor. As one, the audience applauded, much louder than the rest of the champions. Percy shrugged and grinned before leaving the arena.

"I'm sure all of us judges agree that was impressive." Mr Crouch said. The judges flashed Percy's score on the placards and showed it to the crowd. Percy had full marks. Every single judge had given him a full score.

"Told you." Thalia smirked.

Now for Harry. The cannon blasted for the last time.

"The youngest champion from Hogwarts School. Please put your hands together for Harry Potter!" Mr Crouch said.

Harry walked out from the tent. He paused for a while after seeing the dragon. Then, he raised his wand and shouted, "_Accio firebolt_!"

Hermione crossed her fingers, hoping that the broom would come. It had to work, it had to. There was a sound of wind whistling, and Hermione squinted at the sky. There, zooming towards Harry was the firebolt. It stopped at waist height beside Harry, waiting for him to board.

Harry swung his leg over the broom, and took off into the air. He swerved from side to side. The Horntail extended its neck and swayed with Harry, staring beadily with its yellow eyes. Suddenly, it lashed its tail at Harry, who was caught by surprise, and it raked Harry's shoulder. Hermione gasped.

But Harry continued soaring higher and higher. The Horntail breathed fire, trying to reach Harry, but he was already too far away. Finally, the Horntail made a final, last attempt to reach Harry. It took off into the air, beating its wings.

Harry took the opportunity and dived straight at its underbelly, where the eggs were now unprotected. Harry grabbed the egg, and cheers filled the crowd. The game was over. Dragon keepers ran into the arena and shot stunning spells at the dragon to keep it controlled. Harry was herded out of the arena shortly after. The judges flashed the score. Hermione clapped, Harry had tied with Krum! She had to tell this to him as soon as possible.

The audience cleared off. Students filled out of the doors, heading back to the castle. But Hermione, Ron, Thalia and Nico went for the champion's tent, searching for Harry and Percy.

The first task was over, and Harry had made it out alive. But there were still two more tasks to go, and Hermione knew it would not be any easier as the first.

**Dont forget to leave me a review. I want to know how i did with this chapter. Thank you all so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! Before you read, this chapter is more of a filler chapter after the whole exciting first task, so it will be a little shorter than usual. I mean, the story cant be fast all the time. Thanks for the reviews and compliments!**

**To r7e7d: Yep I know. It's just figure of speech, isnt it?**

**To LunaEtSidera: Oooh, the underwater one. Yep, Percy will totally bomb it. But it wont be so soon.**

**To Guest: Rest assured, Percy is with Annabeth. It will be clear in the next chapter. And for the other GUEST, I plan to make Hermione and Annabeth friends! **

**To Sanna Black Slytherin: Yeah, well, he's a demigod, what do you expect. And nope, I dont plan for poseidon to come, he's not a main character in my story.**

**To Compliment Giver: Yeah, now you mention it, I realise there is some problem there. HAHAHA omg i literally died laughing at your second point, the one with Percy in a wheelchair. :') Thanks for the Tyson idea *evil laughter***

**Okay, thats it, pls read.**

Percy

Percy didn't intend to kill the dragon. But the golden egg was directly underneath the dragon's stomach, and Percy didn't feel like being squashed by its belly. Besides, what if the dragon decided to take a rest and sit down, and he happened to be under there. So there were two options. One, don't kill the dragon, and sneak under its belly with the risk of getting squashed like a blue pancake. Or two, just kill the dragon, and get the egg. The second option certainly sounded better to Percy, so that was what he did.

He supposed he would get a really low score after what he did. Mr Bagman had told all the champions that their task was to get past the dragon, and take the golden egg. But Percy had done something else completely. He'd vaporised the dragon entirely. _Poof!_ Maybe the judges might go lenient on him this once, and give him a sympathy score of one.

After Percy left the arena, he found Professor McGonagall waiting for him outside. She led him over to another tent by the arena. In that tent, the other champions who had completed the first task were recuperating. Fleur was treating her burnt thigh with a green looking paste. Krum was resting on a sofa in one corner of the tent.

"Mr Jackson, come over here please." A lady called from somewhere inside the tent.

Percy turned and made his way over to where the voice came from. There, bustling around, was a lady dressed in white, like a nurse's uniform.

"I am Madam Promfrey, the matron. I'll just do a check on you to see if you have any bruises or injuries, alright?" She said kindly, and started looking him up and down before he could reply.

"Uh, I'm fine, really." Percy said, trying to shrug her away.

But the nurse held him still and inspected him closely.

Finally she said, "Good, you look healthy. Just a few scrapes here and there. I'll get you something to drink."

Madam Promfrey poured a cup of steaming pinkish liquid.

"Healing potion. Drink up." She said, pushing the goblet into his hands.

"Thanks." Percy said gratefully.

But he didn't drink the potion. Percy didn't know what the effects of wizard potion could do on a demigod, so he walked away and pretended to drink. Percy strolled over to the entrance of the tent, and checked that no one was looking at him, before pouring the pinkish liquid onto the grass.

He looked up and saw two people walking towards the tent at a distance. As the figures approached, Percy saw that it was Harry and McGonagall. Harry had a bad cut on his shoulder. The wound looked deep, and it was bleeding quite fast.

"Madam Promfrey will fix you." McGonagall was saying. She swept Harry in without a glance at Percy.

Percy was going to enter the tent again to find out how Harry was doing, when a bunch of people slammed into him, causing Percy to stumble backwards.

Hermione was hugging him so tightly that Percy couldn't breathe properly. He just stood there rather awkwardly, looking at Thalia, Nico, and Ron, who came it after her.

"You confronted the dragon really well!" She smiled, finally releasing him.

"Really? I'm sure the others handled the dragon pretty good too." Percy said. He didn't get why Thalia was raising her eyebrows at Hermione and looking at Percy with a knowing look on her face.

"You know it is not compulsory to kill the dragon, right?" Nico laughed.

"But I couldn't think of a better way." Percy protested.

"I should have known. You really do have a brain full of seaweed, don't you?" Thalia smirked.

"Hey! Only Annabeth gets to call me that!" Percy complained. "But that's still better than having a Pinecone Face."

Thalia glared at him. Nico sniggered.

"So I guess I got the worst score, then." Percy sighed, walking back into the tent.

"Are you kidding? Percy, the judges gave you full marks!" Thalia announced. "They were pretty stunned you could take on a fully grown dragon by yourself!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Their lives must have been rather relaxing compared to ours."

"Wait. You said I got a…what?" Percy asked, thinking he must have heard wrongly.

"Full marks dude. No kidding." Nico smiled.

Percy was speechless. He stood there, letting the words sink in. He did fine, then. The judges had given him marks for killing the dragon, after all.

Nico clapped his back. "Don't look so shocked. We knew you could do it!"

At that moment, Harry emerged from behind a curtain. His shoulder wound had healed fully.

"Heard you got in first place." Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I guess." Percy shrugged.

Hermione ran to Harry, a smile evident on her face. "You got in second. You tied with Krum!"

"Well, that's a relief." Harry laughed.

Mr Crouch came in shortly after, and gathered the champions together. Nico, Thalia, Hermione, and Ron were made to leave the tent.

Thalia waved, saying that they would wait for him outside the tent. Percy nodded, then turned back to face Mr Crouch.

"Well done, all of you. Well done! Now, your golden egg carries a clue essential in the second task, which will be carried out next week. The clue will give you some idea to what the second task is, so that you can prepare for it. Good luck then." Mr Crouch said.

Percy nodded, cradling his egg, wondering what was inside it. There was a clasp on the top of the egg. Maybe he would figure it out another time. He had all week before the next task, and there was plenty of time.

* * *

As Percy, Thalia, Nico, and the wizards walked back to the Hogwarts castle, they found themselves blocked by three boys.

The blonde boy was standing in front, while two other bulky looking boys stood on either side of the blonde, like bodyguards.

"Um, excuse me?" Percy said.

"We wanted to talk." The blonde said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Leave us alone, Malfoy." Harry growled from behind Percy.

"I don't think so." Malfoy sneered, before turning back to Percy. "My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Percy Jackson." Percy said.

Malfoy took a step closer to Percy. "You don't want to hang around with Potter and his mudblood pal."

"Don't you dare call Hermione that!" Ron yelled in anger.

Percy hesitated, wondering what in the world a mudblood was. But he figured it wasn't a nice word.

"Why not?" Percy asked.

"They are troublemakers, the lot of them." Malfoy explained.

"But they happen to be my _friends_." Percy retaliated.

Malfoy shrugged. "You don't know how much longer Potter will be your friend. Give it another week, and he might be dead from the second task."

"You're just jealous, Malfoy!" Percy said.

"_Jealous?_ I'm not jealous!" Malfoy said, turning slightly pink. "I just think this whole Tournament is stupid. It just gives people more fame. But personally, I agree that you and Potter should compete in this. Maybe it will get rid of the two of you for good."

"Not so easy to get rid of them." Nico laughed. "I know a million people who have been trying to get rid of Percy since he was born."

Percy grinned too, remembering the number of gods who hated him. "Yeah. Do you want me to give you a first-hand demonstration of how I killed that dragon?"

Malfoy paled. "You think you are good? Just wait till my father hears about this. You fight like a muggle."

Percy didn't know what a muggle was either. But he still got the jest of what Malfoy meant.

"You mean this?" Percy asked, pulling out his pen and uncapping it to reveal a bronze sword.

Malfoy trembled and backed away. "You're arrogant, just like Potter. We don't have time to deal with muggles like you, Jackson."

Malfoy and his bodyguards turned and walked away. Percy stuffed Riptide back into his pocket.

"What on earth's a muggle?" Percy asked.

"It is just a term to call mortals- non magic folks" Harry replied.

Thalia gritted her teeth, "If only he knew who we are."

"He would have never left his daddy's side." Nico chuckled.

"Yeah. He's always talking about being more superior than everyone else." Ron added.

"Right. C'mon. I'm hungry." Percy said. His stomach was growling ever since he fought the dragon.

The demigods and wizards continued walking to the Great Hall for lunch.

**So how do you like my story for now? If you havent checked out my profile, I have other stories and a poll too. Please leave a review! And many thanks and cookies in advance :) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright! Got the filler chapter away in the last update. So the plot is moving along again! Whoots! I'll just answer a couple of my reviewers first. Before that, to all reviews regarding the egg, I'll just say that I have my own ideas on the egg part. So...thanks a bunch if you have shared some ideas with me, but I'll keep to mine.**

**To oracle987: I'm not sure yet if I'll make Percy have the drowning feeling in the second task. True, I dont think Ella's prophecy is done, but some readers might be confused if I suddenly bring it into my story. Plus, it might be 'uncool' for a sea prince to drown in his home turf. So...I'll see how things play out first. Its still pretty early for me to think about the second task. Usually, I write as the idea flows out. Thanks again for the review.**

**To frejane: Thanks for pointing it out. I'll try to keep the characters in check, and work on my writing.  
**

**To Compliment Giver: Hahaha. Oooh, Percy's kill-you-later stare... *trembles***

**To Crimson Gamma: Yes im planning to make the demigods let slip a little bit more of their background.**

**To LunaEtSidera: I've never tried Thalia or Nico pov. So I might be OOC. I'll see how, maybe when the story allows. Last time I got a request for Hermione's pov, i only did it 10 chapters later.**

**Alright. Next time, I'll pm you the replies if this gets too long in my chapter update.**

Harry

Although Harry didn't get to see how Percy tackled the dragon, he was sure Percy must have done something so impressive to deserve first place. Thalia had mentioned that Percy had received full marks! That was no easy feat. And to think Percy didn't even use a wand. Percy had managed to kill the dragon with a mere sword. Harry recalled that disastrous time when he had only the sword of Gryffindor to kill a basilisk in his second year. He had only barely made it out alive, with the help if Fawkes the phoenix. The first task had given Harry and idea of how skilled Percy was with a sword.

Both Thalia and Nico did not seem at all surprised that Percy had gotten in first place. It was like they'd expected this to happen all along. That probably meant that they had seen Percy fight things more dangerous than a fire breathing dragon. That idea made Harry wonder what the life of a demigod was like.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the demigods sat at the Gryffindor table eating. Occasionally, a student would stop by to congratulate Harry and Percy for their performance in the first task. Percy kept his head bowed, not really enjoying the attention he was getting.

Most of the students were having lunch in the Great Hall too, since the teachers cancelled all the classes for the rest of the day, due to the first task. As more and more students shuffled into the Great Hall, the chatter grew noisier.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened wide. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore walked into the Hall, his midnight blue cloak sweeping the floor. The loud babble of talk subsided quickly. All eyes turned to look at the headmaster, who smiled as he walked to the stage.

"Good afternoon! Congratulations to all the contestants from all the schools." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I come to announce an upcoming event. This event is a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament, where the students of all participating schools get to know each other better, and strengthen bonds between them. It is none other than the Yule Ball."

Some of the students who understood what the Yule Ball was gasped. But Dumbledore continued before the whispers could break out.

"The Yule Ball is an occasion where students find a dance partner for an evening, to enjoy themselves. However, the school standards remains, and I will expect all of you to dress appropriately. Only students from the fourth year and up may attend the Yule Ball. Younger students can join only if they are invited."

"When is it held?" Fred and George yelled from the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore heard them, and turned to face the twins. His eyes glittered and the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

"Three days from now. All champions are expected to find partners for the ball."

Harry groaned. Find dance partners? That was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done it his life. Thinking back, he'd rather have another go with the Horntail dragon. What if he couldn't get a girl to go with him? What if no one wanted to be his partner? He wondered who he would ask. This ball was going to be more troublesome than it was worth.

Ron was looking sulky too, staring at the enchanted sky as if he was waiting for an inspiration. Hermione looked excited, and slightly pink in the face. She was spooning porridge into her mouth, but Harry noticed that she was looking at Percy out of the corners of her eyes.

"Mr Jackson, your headmaster Chiron would like to speak to you through an IM outside the Hall." Dumbledore announced, reading off a slip of paper.

Percy looked confused, but he nodded. He got up from his seat quickly and left the hall. Harry frowned, wondering what this sudden message was. Maybe it was related to the Yule Ball?

Percy came back about five minutes later, a grin evident on his face. His sea green eyes lit up and he looked full with life.

"Let me guess. That was Annie?" Thalia said, after Percy had taken his seat.

"Got that right!" Percy grinned.

They ate in silence for a while before Hermione spoke up.

"Percy?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Mmph?" Percy replied, swallowing the food in his mouth and looking at her.

"Um… Do you mind if I went to the ball with you?" She asked softly.

Both Thalia and Nico stared at her, and then looked at each other, finally landing their gaze at Percy. Ron pretended to have not heard anything, and continued shoving food down his throat. Harry found himself examining the spooks on the fork.

The smile on Percy's face faltered.

"I- I'm really sorry, but in that IM earlier, my girlfriend Annabeth just told me she was coming over for the ball. I said I'd go with her." Percy said.

"Oh." Hermione said. Her voice was higher than usual. "Then that's okay. I'll ask someone else then. Enjoy your dance with…with your girlfriend."

"I will." Percy said, smiling a little. "But I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really. Who is Annabeth?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

Thalia answered for Percy. "It's his girlfriend from camp. She's a daughter of Athena. The two of them would do anything for each other, you know? Annabeth took a knife for him when Percy was nearly stabbed in his Achilles heel. And she wouldn't stop looking for Percy when Hera kidnapped him to the Roman camp."

"That's not all. Percy also gave up immortality when the gods offered it to him, so that he could be with Annabeth. He even fell into Tartarus to be with her. And Tartarus is the worst place to be in." Nico added darkly.

"Wow. That must have been really brave of you." Hermione said.

Percy looked up. "Not really. It didn't take a lot of guts. I thought it would be worse if we were separated."

"Of course you did." Thalia rolled her eyes. "So when is Annabeth coming?"

"She told me Chiron only allowed her to arrive at the night of the ball." Percy sighed, his eyes showed his longing to see her.

"Chiron probably didn't want you to be distracted." Thalia shrugged. "That reminds me Harry, have you attempted to open the golden egg?"

Harry nodded. He had indeed tried to prise open the egg when he was in the bathroom, to see if he could figure out what the clue was. "I did. It wailed a lot. It just makes this ear splitting sound. No clue I know of whatsoever."

"Hmm. This is complicated." Thalia pondered.

"Hey! I know!" Nico shouted excitedly. "Didn't that Mad Eye person say that he was going to help you? Maybe you can ask him for help!"

"Yeah! I'll find him later to see if he can give me hints on the clue." Harry agreed.

"Professor Moody is creepy. The way he looks at you with the blue eye gives me the shivers." Ron commented.

"He is supposed to be a highly skilled Auror!" Hermione said.

"But that doesn't make him any less scary." Ron argued.

"Dumbledore trusts him!" Hermione retaliated.

"So? Dumbledore trusts anyone!" Ron yelled back.

"I'm sure Dumbledore has a reason to trust them!"

"He trusts Snape, Hermione. And everyone knows Snape is a Death Eater!"

"How would you know? You don't have any proof!"

"It is common sense!"

"And you don't have any!"

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Shut up! Just be quiet, the two of you!" Harry shouted, bringing the argument to a full stop. "Quit bickering all the time!"

Ron and Hermione glared at each other, but they kept quiet.

"I need to go for a swim. Anyone coming with me to the lake?" Percy asked, standing up and grabbing the golden egg on the table.

"I'll come. I need a break." Thalia said.

"Me too. Promise you won't get me wet." Nico said carefully.

The three demigods left the Great Hall, and disappeared out of sight.

"Then I'll find Moody now." Harry decided.

Ron and Hermione nodded, leaving Harry and walking back to the Gryffindor common room.

-Line Break-

Moody was in his office when Harry knocked on the door. Harry heard many locks clicking, before the the door swung open.

The office was cluttered with many furniture and metallic objects Harry couldn't identify. There was a cloudy glass mirror on one of the tables. Harry squinted at the mirror. Shadows and shapes shifted in and out of focus in the mirror.

"There you are, Potter. I wasn't expecting you." Moody growled from the desk.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Professor. I was just wondering if you could give me some help with this egg. You said you would help me." Harry reminded.

"Ah, I did." Moody said in a low voice. "But I can't give you that big a legs up. It would be unfair to the other competitors. What about that friend of yours? Jackson, I believe that's his name? Maybe he knows something."

"Nope. He couldn't crack it either." Harry sighed.

"Not so smart, is he? I must have overestimated him then. Well, what do you want to know, Potter?"

Harry thought. What did Moody mean when he said he had overestimated Percy? Did Moody know about Percy's background then?

"I need to know what is in the clue in this egg." Harry said, taking out the golden egg.

"Clue, eh?" Moody muttered.

Harry waited, crossing his fingers. He hoped Moody would give him some useful advice.

"I won't tell you the clue. You will have to figure that one out by yourself. But I can give you this, which is essential in your second task."

Moody got up from his desk, and limped over to a cupboard. He pulled out bottles of strange looking plants. Finally, he picked up a bottle with slimy green contents and handed it to Harry.

"Uh, Professor, what is this?" Harry asked, taking the bottle. The green weed looked disgusting.

"It is Gillyweed. You will understand why this is so important later." Moody growled.

"T-thank you, sir." Harry said, pocketing the bottle. He made a mental note to ask Hermione what Gillyweed was.

"You may leave now, Potter." Moody said, sitting back in his desk.

"Yes, sir." Harry waved. He hurried out of the office, closing the door behind him.

**And thats all! Just leave a little review before you go? Pretty please? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my gods! 300+ followers?! *fainted*. And 200+ favs?! *fainted again*. Thank you all so much! You want cookies? (::)(::)(::). I dont even have enough to go around O.O Again, thanks for the compliments in the reviews!**

**To Compliment Giver: Wish granted! Nico: Hey!**

**To TheGlobalFlower: Wont let precious Percy drown...pinky promise!**

**To Sanna Black Slytherin: Oh, I have the Krum part planned out. And you read it right! Im shortening the second task to come one week after the first task (i mean, one week in the story. Not in real life). They yule ball is midway between.**

**To NoNumbersInMyUsername: I'll consider your idea, but no promises. Depends on whether it will fit into my story.**

**To Not-completely-human: Maybe...maybe not...but I thought the answer was obvious.**

**To r7e7d: Well, Moody will have a reason for helping Harry so directly.**

**Enjoy!**

Percy

Percy ran all the way to the lake. Nico and Thalia were lagging behind him, trying to keep up with his pace. He missed the canoe lake back in Camp Half-Blood, with the naiads and all the sea creatures. Percy had no idea how long this quest would take. He missed Annabeth so badly, and was simply overjoyed when he'd heard that she was coming over to Hogwarts for the Yule Ball.

Percy threw the golden egg on the grassy patch beside the lake, and dove straight into the water, fully clothed.

He could feel the coolness of the water against his skin, and yet remain dry. Percy willed the water to push him deeper into the lake. He felt a sense of calm as his father's element surrounded him. Closing his eyes, he relaxed, fully submerged in the lake.

Suddenly, he felt a huge presence underwater. It wasn't an unfriendly presence, but Percy was sure he had never uncounted this huge creature. After all the monsters he had battled, whatever this creature was, it didn't scare him. Besides, Percy had the advantage- he was in a lake.

Percy swam closer to the creature, gripping his pen in the pocket.

_Lord!_ A voice rang out in Percy head. _Hail! It is the sea prince! The son of Poseidon!_

Percy blushed a little. The sea creatures always treated him like royalty because his father was the sea god. He'd tried to get them to call him by name, but none of them had listened.

_It's just Percy. Call me Percy instead._ Percy replied in his head. _Who are you anyway?_

_I am the Giant Squid, my lord. _The creature introduced.

Now Percy could make out the shape of a huge squid with many tentacles.

_Well, nice to meet you._ Percy said.

_No. It is my pleasure! I didn't expect to even meet you in my lifetime! Can I do anything for you, lord? _The squid asked.

_Stop calling me 'lord'._ Percy sighed. _And I could use some help too._

The squid bobbled up and down in excitement.

_Name anything! I will do my best to offer my help. _The squid said.

Percy thought. The squid might know how to crack the clue in the egg. After all, it had been here for a long time. It might know something.

_Do you know the clue in the egg?_ Percy asked.

The squid was silent for a while. Then it replied. _I don't know the clue. But I know how to get it. The merpeople talked to me. They said you had to open the egg underwater to get the clue. It is some kind of song._

Underwater…song…merpeople. Percy wondered what all this was about. But he needed to do what the squid had told him. He needed to prepare both Harry and himself for the second task.

_Thanks for the help. _Percy said appreciatively. _I'll just dash back up and grab the egg._

_Welcome, my lord. _The squid said, before retreating back down into the depths of the lake.

Percy willed the water to push him up to the surface quickly. He shot out of the water and swam to the side of the lake, where he had left the golden egg.

Thalia and Nico were resting under the shade of a tree by the lake. They stood up as Percy emerged.

"What were you doing in there? You took so long that we thought you had fallen asleep. We were going to leave you there while we go back to the common room." Thalia scolded.

"Sorry. Lost track of time. I had a chat with the Giant Squid." Percy said.

"Ahhh. I should have known." Nico grinned. "You were having a cosy time with a squid."

"Hey! It's not like that! It offered me help on the egg." Percy replied, hugging the golden egg close to his chest.

"And did you find out what the clue is?" Thalia asked.

"Nope. It told me if I opened the egg underwater, I would know the clue." Percy explained. "Just give me a moment underwater. I won't go deep in."

Percy lowered himself back into the water, such that his head was barely submerged. He twisted the clasp on the golden egg, and let it open.

An eerie sound filled his ears:

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And recover what we took,_

_But past an hour – the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

The song started repeating again, and Percy surfaced from the lake. The words of the song was echoing in his head.

Thalia knelt by the edge of the water. "So did you find the clue?"

Percy nodded, and repeated the words of the song to her. When he had finished, he said, "I think the second task is done underwater."

Thalia thought for a moment before replying, "I think you're right. These are underwater creatures, so it only makes sense if the whole task is done in a huge lake."

"And it seems like you have to find something to win the task." Nico added.

"But what does it mean when it says they have taken what I sorely miss?" Percy thought aloud.

Thalia jumped to her feet. "Maybe they took Annabeth! They must have known that if she was taken, you would not stop looking for her!"

"Annabeth? But she is in camp." Percy said, "They could not have snatched her away, right?"

The three demigods were silent for a while.

Then Nico scratched his chin, "Didn't Annabeth say she was coming over for the Yule Ball? Maybe the judges will take her when she arrives!"

"Guys! Percy!" Harry's voice was heard from a distance.

Percy turned and found Harry, Ron, and Hermione sprinting across the lawn towards them. They stopped about two meters away, bending over and gasping for breath.

"I found Professor Moody. He gave me this." Harry said, pulling out a glass bottle from his pocket. Inside, Percy could make up a dirty green shade of lumpy, slimy goo.

Percy was about to ask what help some slime could do, when Hermione answered it for him.

"It is Gillyweed. It can help you breathe underwater for an hour." Hermione said cleverly.

"Moody also said that you would find out what the clue in the egg was." Harry told Percy.

"I just figured that out. I opened the egg underwater, and there was a song from it." Percy said, repeating the words of the eerie song to Harry.

"That fits! The task is underwater! That would explain why Moody gave you Gillyweed. You have to use it to breathe underwater. The effects of Gillyweed last for an hour, just enough for the duration of the task!" Hermione shouted triumphantly.

"But what about you? Moody only gave me one bottle of Gillyweed." Harry frowned.

Percy grinned. "Oh, don't worry about me."

"Percy breathes like a fish." Nico explained.

"I do not!" Percy protested. "I don't use gills!"

"Whatever." Nico laughed, turning to Harry. "He can breathe naturally underwater."

Harry nodded. He didn't question that statement. Maybe he was used to strange things happening all the time, that this was not at all surprising.

"Bloody hell! That is wicked!" Ron yelled.

"Yeah. So stop fuelling his ego." Thalia rolled her eyes. "So what do you think they took from Harry that he would sorely miss?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno."

"Hey, at least Harry and Percy are now prepared for the second task. We don't have to keep thinking about this anymore." Ron said cheerily.

"That's right." Percy agreed. " Time for me to sleep."

"Gods, Percy, its only afternoon!" Nico face palmed.

"But someone did say that with great power, comes a great need to take a nap." Percy mumbled. Checking that they were the only people around the lake, Percy levitated a small sphere of water, positioning it directly above Nico.

"I shadowtravelled when I said that! You didn't use any powers of fight the dragon! And you are supposed to be re-energised after dipping in the lake." Nico protested.

"I was re-energised after the swim," Percy agreed, "but now I'm sleepy again. Wake me up for dinner." He finished lamely.

"And oh, yeah. I forgot." Percy added, dumping the lake water onto Nico's head.

Then, he turned and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't get me wet!" Nico fumed.

"No, no. You must have forgotten. I didn't promise anything, remember?"

Suddenly, a stray skeleton bone poked out of the ground. Percy, caught by unawares, tripped over it, and lost his balance.

Nico grinned. "Gotcha!" and the bone sank back into the ground. Percy just pulled a face an the son of Hades.

As Percy trudged back to the common room, he was deep in thought. Was Annabeth coming to the ball a whole set-up so that she could be used in the second task? Did she even know about this?

But Percy knew that Dumbledore would never put anyone in danger, or life threatening situation. He trusted that Dumbledore would ensure her safety. Maybe when Annabeth came to Hogwarts three days later, Percy would be able to ask her about it.

**Review? Please? Thanks in advance!**


End file.
